The Gamer of chaos
by Bladeofdreams
Summary: After an incident at a young age left him crippled for ten years, Mark Forman is sent to the world of RWBY with the power of the gamer. Will this butterfly die a Silent death or will he cause a storm? (My first gamer story) Warnings for language and sexual themes and oc.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rwby or The Gamer.**

I knew something was wrong the second I woke up. For one I couldn't hear any of the ambient noises that I had come to live with, no beeps of the heart monitor, no wheezing sound of the air pumps, and most oddly no hushed shuffling of the nurses from outside. It was just pure silence. Then a sudden flash of light so sudden that it dazed me for a moment, and I realized that I had my eyes open the entire time it was just so dark that I hadn't' noticed yet. It was a blue rectangle with a wave-like pattern along the outline, and large print black writing.

 **[Congratulations, You are the newest gamer. After your unfortunate previous life the RNG gods have decided to award you with the power of the gamer.]**

'Wait, the Gamer I used to read that when I was younger.' Holy shit, I'm going to be the gamer, that's insane I'm a cripple how has almost no muscle, and I am not the brightest banana in the bunch.

 **[So? The gamer is all about greatness coming from unlikely sources. You are no different. (but for your humility and understanding your limits you have increased your WIS by 1).]**

"Hold up let's go back a bit to the part about my previous life. Am I dead," I asked dreadfully.

 **[Yep.]**

"Oh god, what about my family, my friends, my collection," panicked upon this revelation.

A sense of dread passed over me. It couldn't be true, It had to be wrong.

 **[Sorry. This is real might as well accept it, and look on the bright side you learned that you can increase your stats from just doing things related to them. So to get you over it let's start that tutorial, we've been putting off.]**

A bit pissed from the systems apathy reluctantly decided to go along. If this really was going to happen I might as well be prepared.

 **[(For putting aside your feelings and making the pragmatic choice you have earned 1 INT)]**

"Fuck you"

 **[Let's start off with setting up your options. First up is your commands, would you like vocal or thought based skill activation (don't worry even when you speak or think the name of the skill you need to have the intent to activate it to work.)]**

"Thought, I don't want people to think I'm crazy." Best not to be thrown in the looney bin right off the bat.

[( **For thinking about how people perceive you 1 CHM** )]

I was starting to get pissed at this sarcastic little shit of a system, but at least I'm getting stat boosts so that at least helps it; but only just a bit.

 **["Next, do you want your inventory activated."]**

""Duh,"I said. Who in their right mind would turn down their own personal hammerspace?

"Although I wonder if it's one that has a space limit," I wondered.

 **[Nope, (but for practical thinking you get 1 WIS)]**

'Sweet, I thought but, then I remembered the law of diminishing returns and if I'm getting all these power-ups in quick succession, then that means I was an idiot with no social skill. The social grace I can forgive because I was isolated for most of my life, but since I was in a situation where studying was one of the only things I could do, kinda was a kick to the taint.

 **[Moving on, let's take a look at your Status.]**

I grumbled in indifference as it moved on.

 **[Name; undecided]**

 **[LvL; 1]**

 **[Title; The Gamer]**

 **[HP; 100]**

 **[MP: 50]**

 **[RGN HP; 1/min]**

 **[RGN MP; 1/min]**

 **[STR; 5] [Strength; affects how much you can exert your muscle, how much you lift, and how hard you physical attacks hit.]**

 **[VIT; 5] [Vitality; is your insurance, it is how long you can go for, how much punishment you can take, how long you are affected by status ailments, and your hp regen]**

 **[DEX; 5] [Dexterity; is your accuracy, your speed, your reaction time, and how steady your hands are]**

 **[INT; 6] [intelligence; is how smart you can be, it determines the damage of your Mp based skills, it's how well you are at memorizing, and how well you are at remembering things are, also your MP pool. (Note, while for most people INT does not determine MP for you it does, it increases at a rate of 50 per state level ]**

 **[WIS; 7] [Wisdom; This is how well you perceive your surroundings, apply theory to real life, solve puzzles and problems, and determines your MP regen.]**

 **[LUC; 5] [Luck, This is how change affects you, (note, low luck is bad luck and higher luck better good luck.) It affects how well you gamble, affects percent based skill admissions, loot drops, and quest rewards.]**

 **[CHM; 6] [Charm; This affects how others see you, how well you can convince someone to your side, how inspiring you are, or how intimidating you can be, and your chances of getting laid if you ask]**

I was confused by the name box, I mean my name is, um is. CRAP, "I can't remember my name what the hell man," I practically screeched to the offending box.

 **[Sorry, but due to the conventions of RPGs, it is a requirement for all new gamers. (as compensation you get a free point to spend on anything you wish.)]**

'That's was some shitty trade for my name, but there isn't anything I can do about it,' I thought. But, the skill page was actually quite helpful, being easy to understand and giving me a good idea of what's going on. I wish it would tell me how to increase them but, it wasn't too hard to infer. I need to exert my muscles to gain STR and basically do the same for VIT only training for endurance instead. DEX I would need to train accuracy. INt would need studying and WIS would need me to solve puzzles or apply meanings to life. CHM and LUC were a bit harder. I guess that if I gamble it would increase my luck that or just dumping my points into it. With CHM I guessed that reading people and acting appropriately would raise it, but it's just a guise at this point.

 **[(For examining the facts and interpreting them you get 1 INT)]**

'Sweet free points,' I thought.

 **[Let's check out your skills.]**

"No need, I already know what I am going to get. Gamer's body which lets me lose HP instead of taking actual damage, Gamer's Mind that keeps me calm even in the most stressful situations, Observe which lets me see info about stuff and finally Create/Escape ID. Did I get all that right," I said sarcastically.

 **[Wha…but..yes. Can I also don't need to explain how skill books, exp, action gained skills or stat increasing work?]**

"Yep," I said a bit arrogantly.

 **[Well, or being a spoilsport your choice of skill based on one of your stats. Keep in mind these are exclusive skills that will only be available now and can never be gotten again, whether it be by skill book or specific action]**

"Cool," I practically shouted. 'I had to think about this carefully. It said that these are exclusive and single opportunity. I had no idea what world I was going to and whether or not regular thinking would apply. I mean, if I go to a world where the main conflicts are political I am going to not be fighting much then STR and VIt would be next to useless, or a world where it's just a bunch of mooks that are immune to magic and just use swarm tactics than INT and Wis are out. What I need is something that can help me out in any situation so that boils it down to CHM and LUC. With CHM I could talk my way out of any conflicts with sentient species but would be almost useless against mindless mooks. So that left LUC. I was a bit on edge because when I was kid luck didn't help me out and after the accident, but that could be because I had really low luck, and it did state that having low luck was equivocal to bad luck so not upgrading it will only screw me later.

"I want the luck skill to please," I said determinately before the doubts seeped back in. "Ping" with my choice made and heart steady it accepted my choice and was buffering my request.

 **[Congratulations, you have gained the lucky day skill, (Lvl max; Once a week on Monday you will be given a random skill, that could range to the game breaking to the useless, but mostly the useless unless you have a high LUC skill)]**

My eyes bugged out at least an inch. This skill was so op it mind-blowing Ya, it wasn't going to do much right now because of my piss poor LUC but once I upgrade my luck a bit it might just carry me the whole way. Being practical I decided to invest one point LUC after each level including the one I got earlier.

 **[For practical thinking and decision making you get 1 WIs]**

 **[Now onward, You get your choice of one of these options to start you out, along with 50 of the currency of your new world.**

 **A weapon**

 **A skill book**

 **A single item from your previous life**

 **A beer]**

'While the beer is appreciated I'm only fifteen so I'll pass on it. But the real conundrum was which to choose of the other three options. If I go to a dying world then I should pick the weapon for protection, but if I go to just a regular world then a skill could help survive from day to day, although knowing the gamer it is unlikely for me to get to a peaceful world. The third option however caught my eye the most, because the other are random I would get a guarantee on what I got. Since I read a lot I have a decent repertoire of books any of which could be a skill book, but I can't know which ones would or wouldn't be skill book because I mostly read fiction. In the end, I have to go with the safest option, which was the weapon because well I'm not going to be short on skill because of the lucky day skill, and I'm most likely going to be incomplete soon'.

 **(For Thinking through your actions and not rushing into things have gained the realist title)**

 **[Realist; passive bonus of +1 IN and CHM]**

"I choose the weapon", I said glad for the reward. I equipped the title as I said the fraise.

 **[You got 1 Glock 19 compact, 9mm]**

 **[You have gained the Gamer's Pocket skill (GAmer's pocket gives the player infinite standard ammo, including bullets, arrows, and condoms)]**

'Ignoring that last bit, I smiled devilishly with glee at the sight of the new skill that would no doubt help me in my adventures.'

 **[With all that out of the way it's time to choose your randomized race and send you onto your new world]**

"Finally, wait for randomized race what do you mean," I screamed to the box as it preceded to for a slot machine roller and start spinning, eventually landing on elf.

 **[Thank you for your time and enjoy your new life]**

I screamed as a bright light suddenly expanded out of the box and I felt myself be painfully ripped apart at the atomic level.

My adventure starting, with or without my consent.

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I am going to continue this so do not worry. For those who are familiar with the RWBY gamer will easily be able to see the influence of some of my two favorite gamer stories** **The Verdant Gamer by Phoenix champion and** **Jaune, the Charismatic Gamer** **by Random O' Panda. Don't worry I will not just be ripping them off I will just include some things and aspects that are based on them. Please review, and if anyone knows a beta looking for work I would be happy to have them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the Gamer of chaos, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and that this one lives up to expectations. Note I am taking suggestions for skill, the most outrageous idea gets put in the story I guarantee.**

This time when I woke up it wasn't to the darkness, or the bright sterile white, that I had grown to hate over the years, but to so many unfamiliar sounds and textures. The sun shining on my body like a warm ethereal blanket. The course flaky texture of bark juxtaposed with the soft sheen of leaves. I had to my surprise awoken in a tree. This revelation, to my eternal shame, made I kinda fall out of said tree.

I landed with a "umph." Luckily the forest loome shared me any serious injury but it still knocked the breath out of me. Struggling to breathe I noticed a screen had appeared in front of me.

 **[-5 HP]**

 **[New skill; Phys resistance]**

 **[Phys resistance; lvl 1;(exp .30) reduces damage one takes from physical attacks by 1%]**

'That'll be useful latter one after a couple levels, but right now fuck this system'. I decided to check out the multiple screens that have appeared since I woke up a fell.

 **[Welcome young journeyman, are you ready for your new life in (insert drum-roll) Remnant, the shattered world.]**

"Called death world," I said frustrated because it had to be the world I had just started getting into. I have only watched threw volume two. So I'm running on info that is incomplete about the future and knows little to nothing about the actual world itself. But what I do know is that it's full of evil dangerous monsters called grim that control almost the entire world except for four small kingdoms. So my best course of action is to assess my surroundings and find my self to the nearest city or I'm not going to last very long.

I take a look around and notice some things. I'm in a densely packed forest of birch trees and I am about ten yards away from a large river that is going quite fast and seems to be about fifty feet across. It seemed to be fall from the color of the leaves and how many had fallen off the trees. The wind seemed to go east judging from the passion of the sun.

Realising that I was quite thirsty I decided to go over to the river to get a drink since the water wasn't stagnant and pluss where there's water there will eventually be people so my best bet would be to follow the river to the nearest settlement.

 **[For acute assessment of your surroundings and pragmatic decision making you get 1 WIS]**

While I bent down to get a drink I realized two things. One I was naked and following up on that I was GREEN. Putting aside the embarrassment of my lack of clothes, I looked closer to myself and realized that I wasn't really green more like I was tan with green blood instead of the red that usually tints people. I took me a little more time than I'm proud of to realize that it was because of my sudden race change. The good news I realized is that I could pass myself as I a Faunus. So instead of being thrown in a lab to be dissected, I am going to be systematically discriminated against, joy. I tried to calm myself down a bit and thought about this practically. I am not going to last long without clothes in the wilderness even if it was summer. Judging from the sun it was about nine-ish, so I have about eight hours to get to civilization.

 **[For realizing how fucked you are but not freaking you get 1 INT]**

"Fuck you," I screamed at the top of my lunges to the system whose fault this is. Unfortunately, because of my out burst and proceeding furry I failed to realize that I may have attracted some unwanted attention from the local monster population until of course, I hear the growling of it right beside me. It was about to swing at me, but at the last minute I ducked and rolled out of the way of its paw that was as big as my head and with claws that looked like clever. I took a second to observe it real quick so I know what is going to kill me.

 **[new-born Beowulf; lvl 2]**

 **[Hp; 200]**

It was only one level above me but that gap seemed to be a canyon from my perspective. It looked like a bipedal wolf, about three feet tall with almost no bone showing on its ebony fur. Drawing my gun from my inventory, I got ready for it to pounce. It lunged again and I rolled out of the way and turned around while it was distracted and I unloaded three rounds into its back, dealing about 75 damage to it. It turned and swiped but almost on instinct I ducked and rolled out of its way again and quickly thrust my legs as hard as could make the pushed upwards uppercutting the beast dealing fifty damage. Then while it was distracted I Aimed straight of its crotch and pulled the trigger from point blank. **[Critical]** It howled in pain and fell down not getting up again. In exhaustion and out of adrenaline I collapsed as well and was assaulted with several screens.

 **[For pushing yourself to the max you get 1 STR]**

 **[For aiming accurately you get 1 DEX]**

 **[Congratulations you have earned the skills; Gun slinging, Flail, Dodge roll, and Crotch shot]**

 **[Dodge roll has leveled up to level 2]**

 **[Gun Slinging; LvL1(.,90); Allows you to shoot more accurately with pistols and SMGs; (30% across from distance greater than point blank). three percent more damage when using Pistols and SMGs; + 1 DEX ]**

 **[Flail; LVL 1(.50)An instinctual melee with no teaching but plenty of strength behind it. The seed that will grow into a great fighting style with experience and time. Grants basic battle instincts and + 1 to LUC and STR]**

 **[Dodge roll; lvl 2; Allows the player to execute a quick roll out of danger; at higher levels can damage enemies or make you immune to damage while rolling. (currently, does not do damage and 5% decrease in damage while rolling)]**

 **[Crouch shot; lvl 1(.80); A painful attack to the nards; 15% chance to stun; guaranteed crit if successful.]**

 **[Loot; 1 Beowulf Furs pants]**

 **[Congratulations you have leveled up]**

 **[Markus Forman] [lvl 2. 50/150] [5 points]**

Sighing in appreciation I put on the pants along with adding the point to luck and dumping the rest into VIT, and DEX, while wondering when I got my new name. I quickly get my drink and set out following the river before any more baddies come, but not before I get my first quest which is exactly what I was going to do any way.

 **[new quest; Find safety]**

 **[x(Find clothing)]**

 **[x(Get water)]**

 **[(Find civilization)]**

 **[Bonus x(Kill your first enemy and loot it)]**

 **[reward; 100 exp, 1 armour piece, and 100 lien]**

 **[Bonus reward; 1 skill book]**

Noting that I don't get the bonus reward until the end of the quest I quickly began walking again hoping that it wouldn't be too long till I found people, because if my first battle has taught me anything it is that I can not underestimate how much the world wants to screw me.

 **Just a reminder I do not own RWBY or the Gamer. I just want to thank everyone who read my previous chapter, and I guarantee that the next chapter will start to get into the really good stuff. Thank you and please review. I want suggestions for skills, they can be anything whether from games,books, movies, or just random ideas, nothing is excluded. Bonus points to the most ridiculous suggestion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I do not own RWBY or the Gamer**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers that decided that I was worthy I sincerely appreciate it.**

 **specifically;** **Uchiha Madara 270** **; While not a Faunus it will, however, follow a similar vein. The Rasengan I think would be awesome but I thinking of saving that for later in the story, but chameleonism is definitely going in. Also to anyone with skill suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments or PM me.**

I continued on my way for a good five or six hours jogging beside the river noting how the amber forest that I had begun had slowing began yielding to a flat plain with all emerald grass and sparse trees. I took the opportunity to observe anything that caught my eye leveling it up to level three, not that there was much to see just some weird looking rocks and a couple of rabbits that I shot at and even managing to level up **[gun slinging]** to level two and get **[some un-cooked rabbit meat]** and **[fur] and another point in DEX**. Luckily I didn't have to fight any more grim, I saw a couple but they didn't seem too interested in me, possibly because of my low level or that they something else to do. During my labors running I managed to get three level ups to Vit. Eventually, after about another hour I saw an outline that at first I thought was a mountain but the closer I got I realized that it was a city. I was finally there I could stop worrying that I had gone the wrong way and that I would die a slow painful death. So With great new motivation a put on the nitro and went full sprint towards the city until I was at the gate with several confused guards looking at my jubilations like I was a green-skinned idiot doing the macarena half naked, ow...wait I am. As my celebrations were about to conclude I was assaulted with several new screens in front of my eyes.

 **[For your empowered burst of speed you get 1 Str]**

 **[due to special actions you gain the skill dancing lvl 1(.10); allows you to bust a move to any beat, the higher the level the better you can use this skill to impress the ladies and even combat evil; +1 cHM]**

 **[due to special actions you gain the skill to detect intent lvl 1; Allows you to sense the emotions other people fell that is directed towards you at one time. Range 5 yards, + wis]**

 **[You sense the intent; confusion]**

 **[Sence intent has leveled up to lvl 2; Range 15 yards]**

 **[Quest completed; Find safety + bonus]**

 **[You get 100 lein, Illusion skill book, leather torso armor]**

 **[Congratulations you level-up to lvl 2]**

I quickly add my point to luck and check my stat spread.

 **[lvl 2]**

 **[STR 8]**

 **[VIT 10, 5pm]**

 **[DEX 10]**

 **[7 (+1)8; 100(+25)125]**

 **[WIS 10 5mp/m]**

 **[LUC 9]**

 **[CHM 9(+1) realist]**

 **Points 4**

After they stopped laughing they let me in without much fanfare, but not before giving their condolences. Apparently, a village was destroyed earlier this week and they just assumed that's where I came from. I didn't say anything but I still got the skill.

 **[Acting; level 3; Allows the player to lie better, act more convincingly, and at higher levels will letter make up stories so convincing that our enemies will be completely hypnotized into doing anything you want. Right now you have about a 50% chance of a blind man not noticing your nervous face. + 1 CHM]**

'Sweet more skills' I walked farther into the city while observing the local scenery. I didn't notice however all the dirty looks I was getting. I had apparently walked into the 'high class' section of the city, you know the part of the city that every city has where minorities get arrested for walking down the street I was there. The buildings all seemed bright and spotless, while all looking like they were mostly plastic and holograms, the same could say for the people there. Seeing that it was getting worse I decided to take a turn south towards what looked like downtown. There it was better, I still got a bunch of dirty looks but I also didn't have people walking twenty feet away from my minimum. I decided that I needed some more provisions to get by with like, clothes, weapons, armor, money, more skills, and food. I wasn't worried about shelter because I could always just make an empty I, D to sleep in. I decided to get clothes first because that seemed to be the simplest thing to find on the main street. I went into the nearest store that looked to be uni-sex and spent twenty-five of my two hundred and fifty lines for some pairs of underwear, socks, a shirt to go under my armor and a hoodie since it was getting cold. I went searching for a blacksmith for my armor and weapons, but they either didn't serve Faunus or were way too expensive. So my first priority is money. I need to find a job. I was wondering around for a while thinking of all the jobs I could get, and realizing that, that number was painfully short. I was walking when someone opened a door right in front of me knocking me over leveling up my Phys resistance to three upping the physe resistance to three percent. They walked away without even a sorry, but I was too busy noticing because I was looking at the building, It was the bookshop from the beginning of volume two, and it had a help wanted sign. Thanking every holy star I had, because it was perfect, I could earn money without relying on I, Ds, I would have access to a ton of skills, and I could save the owner's life. I was about to walk in but I realized that I had almost no social skill. Panicking I decided that I needed the job more than the points and dumped all four into my CHM skill bringing it up to fourteen without the realist title and fifteen with. I was about to rush right in but I was stopped with a sudden screen.

 **[You have surpassed you first turn point mark and as such you will gain a special skill for CHM]**

 **[New skill; Two for one; Lvl; MX]**

 **[Two for one; there is a fifty percent chance to gain a random extra item when buying from shops o trading with people]**

I giggled in glee when I saw the skill; it was amazing when I could use it, back to that point, I have a job interview to get. I just hope fifteen CHM is enough. So with my heart set, I walked into the store. It was a standard book shop with plain walls and bookshelves from wall to wall. As I was about to start examining the self-improvement section, when a tall man with scraggly black hair and sideburns, with deep brown eyes that were currently giving me a death glare. "What are you doing here? He growled like a predator about to bite the head of his prey. "Umm..a..th.. the sign outside said there was an opening and I am looking for a job, and this was the only placed that I didn't say it had to be a human', I squeaked out as fast as possible. "Ow..sorry, I didn't mean to scare you kid, I've just been a bit on edge lately, and seeing a stranger come when I'm closed just put me on edge," he said a hint of remorse present.

"Wait, closed what day is it."

"Um..kid it's Sunday, are you ok, You seem a bit out of it"?

"Yey, I just got here today, after my village, well you know."

"Oh..are their others?" he asked sadly.

"Not that I know of"

He looked at me for a second with pitying eyes, and then with a great sigh, he said.

"I can't just give you the job, I am going to have to interview you and see if you are up for the task"

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

The interview was just some standard stuff, what are you like, what have you done, do you have a record. Along with the interview, there was a practical test where he gave me a crash course then had me do all the things he could have to do in a day. All in all, I think I did pretty well because at the end of the interview he said.

"Alright kid, I think I have seen enough, You did fairly well with the stock and was able to be passable with a customer, you're hired." I was about to jump for joy screaming thank you to him when a screen reared its ugly head at me.

 **[Two for one, activated]**

"And," he said with a mocking tone "Since you have nowhere to go you can live in the loft upstairs." He went to explain that the previous tenant was evicted for having a sub-letter and that the rent would be taken out of my payment, but that was fine with me so I thanked gratuitously until he threw me upstairs to get some shut-eye.

I thought today was productive and was about to go to sleep when I decided to check the screens that had built up over the course of the day, and the observe screen that I cast on him during the interview but was too busy to look at.

 **[Acting has leveled up to level 5]**

 **[CHM has gone up by 1]**

 **[Tuckson; The conflict fang of the Puma]**

 **[LVL 26]**

 **[Str 36]**

 **[Vit 50]**

 **[Wis 43]**

I was impressed with his level, but I understood that the white fang probably made you do a bunch of training to join, and his wisdom could be attributed to his long life. I was very grateful to him and I promised that I would prevent his unfortunate demise.

I was about to nod off but I decided that I would first use that new skill book that I got earlier.

 **[New skill; Illusion; lvl1]**

 **[Allows you to alter other perceptions of the world, themselves and you. You can almost fool an Infant that is brain dead]**

 **[New sub-skill; Chameleonism]**

 **[Chellionism; lvl 1; Allows you to change your skin, hair, and eye color. (NOte; at present level, you have no control over these illusions)]**

"Well Fuck"

 **Thanks again to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Don't worry there will finally be some much-earned action in the next chapter, also the next chapter is when I am going to introduce a bunch of new skills. The challenge is still up for any skill suggestions, remember the most outrageous one wins. Thanks again and have a nice day.**

 **I do not own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I do not own anything.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I really do appreciate it always makes my day when I read a new one. Dear Mr.** **Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi** **I think your ideas for skill are great and I definitely want them in but I am going to wait for a while since they would be totally op at this point. To anyone who is still curious the new skill suggestion stuff is still up so feel free to give out any ideas you have. So without further ado let's begin.**

After I calmed down I decided to play with the skill a bit. I could change color just like it described, but I couldn't control it yet. It seemed to be linked to my emotions, so when I'm angry I am red, blue when sad, pink when flustered, etc. Deciding that I have had enough of this shit and that I had work tomorrow, I decided to hit the bed.

 **[For planning ahead to your future responsibilities and taking actions towards them you get one int]**

'Again enough of this shit'

I woke up to the standard recovery screen that every gamer has, seeing that I still had two hours till my shift, I decided to take a look around my apartment, I was a one room with a bathroom, The main room was a bedroom, kitchen, and living room all mixed into one. It had standard whitewashed walls. Since the previous owners didn't come back within thirty days to reclaim their possessions what they theft in the loft was given so I had all the standard do-dads and furniture around along with a bookcase half folded, kitchen gear, and some painting stuff. Apparently, the previous owner was a mad-eccentric artist so, at least I will have a hobby to fall back on. I was thinking about how to most efficiently level up my observe besides just using it on everything and everyone when on a whim I observed one the paintings left here, it was a landscape of a lake surrounded by a forest.

 **[A still lake in a chaotic world; x2 the experience gained to water affinity and flora affinity when within ten feet of the painting.]**

'HOLY CRAP. This means that just by being near some art I can grind even faster than normal. This changes everything, If I level up my painting skill I could in theory max any skill twice or even faster than that as fast'. Still, in shock, I observed the other two paintings left here. One was a bowl of fruit and the other was a candle surrounded by pitch black.

 **[Fruity comparison; x2 exp to flora affinity when within ten feet. (Note effect only partly stake so when two painting have the same modifier it will only be increased by a fraction, an example being if two paintings have a times two modifiers for fire affinity than the effect will only be two point five affinity. This can be negated if the player has high enough painting skill)]**

 **[A Brave Light in a Dark World; x3 dark aff and x2 fire affinity/ teaches candlelight and Fire aff.]**

 **I** was deflating threw out because I had none of the skills it mentioned so I couldn't benefit from them and I knew nothing about painting so I couldn't make more. That all changed when I got to the last one and saw that I could use it as a skill book. Not giving it a second thought I hit yes like thirty times when it gave me the options.

 **[New skill]**

 **[New Perk]**

 **[Perks are aspects of yourself that can be good or bad and cannot be leveled up.]**

 **[Congratulations you have gotten your first perk; You get a +5 coin, This special item will automatically level up any skill of your choosing(Note excluding liked skills like the I, D skills)]**

 **[Fire aff, your soul is ablaze with passion and destruction, you clear away the old so that new may grow, you hold the power of the price victory blazing with a passion so great against your foes that you leave yourself just as burned. Increases exp gain for all skills related to fire even if tangentially]**

 **[Candle light; From a small begging brings a roaring inferno; lvl 1; Mp; This skill creates a small flame in your palm that gives off much more light than its size entails; at higher levels it can be used as a flash bomb or cloak of flame in your hand to add flame damage to your unhanded attacks]**

 **[Congratulations; You have learned your first magic spell, spells can be learned from skill books or created by special actions just like regular spells; but in your world these skills have been lost to the sands of time they are considered lost skills, skill that no one but you can learn, but you can teach them just fine.]**

 **[New quest;]**

 **[Quest; Path of magic; over time the world forgot how to weave the world around them with the power each one of us holds within us. Now the world is on the brink and the only way to stop it is by bringing it back. Return what has been lost to the people and let them decide the fate of this land]**

 **[Teach at least thirty people to use magic]**

 **[Construct a school for those thirty to become teachers]**

 **[master the art of magic]**

 **[Bring magic to the common man]**

 **[rewards; 100,000,000,000 ex,Plus reputation with the yellow brick army, the people, the schools of hunters, Wiese Schnee, team RWBY, Team JNPR, degrees reputation with Salem, The forces of grim, The Harlem army, The Schnee Family, History remembers you as a hero]**

 **[No time limit]**

 **[Failure; Death of you and the world.]**

'Ok, that's..wow. I mean just learning that you hold the very fate of your world in your hands is a bit of a surprise, but thank gamer mind, I thought about it for a minute and since I can't decline it I might as well but my hold onto it. Well, I guess I know what build I am going for now at least,' I thought. Ok, my plans are as follows, save Tucson, learn as much magic as I can, find people I can trust with magic, level up all the skill I can get, save the world, and get laid. Seems reasonable. The first step to that get more spells and level up, I can check the bookcase, and the store for more spell books, I can go into an ID after work, and since it's Monday I am going to get a new skill in a bit. Speaking of which.

 **[For consolidating all of your news and using it to form a plan you get one INt and Wis]**

 **[lucky day; Bound guitar.]**

 **[Bound Guitar; summons an ethereal guitar from the plains of Oblivion. Works as well as any guitar, just that it disappears when you are done playing it; lvl1; the sound is determined by your {Guitar mastery skill}]**

 **[new title; Beginner spell caster; plus one int and was when equipped; This title is granted to those who have begun the perilous journey of the path of magic, Unlocked for learning two spells and your first affinity].**

 **[For increasing your base Wis past ten you have gained the perk, mana emitter.]**

 **[Perk, Mana emitter; This perk grants the player plus one hundred mp per int level instead of plus ten.]**

 **[New quest; save Tuckson]**

 **[Fake Tucson's death]**

 **Or**

 **[Kill his attackers]**

 **[rewards; Tucson will be willing to learn magic from you and become one of your teachers, 100 exp, -rep with the Harlem army]**

Putting away my disappointment with the new spell and my glee for the new title and perk, I was surprised by the last by the new quest because I had always intended to save him but I only now got the skill, was it because I now committed or because now I had specifically set a specific goal for achieving it. Deciding to test it I made a little experiment to do latter. I was about to do it and then look at the book shelf in the back but I heard a ringing sound and found that my system splurging had taking up almost a hour and a half and I only had a half hour to get ready for work. I rushed around getting ready, a quick shower, a granola bar for breakfast, and into the plaid shirt Tucson had given me so I could look presentable for work. I got down there just in time to unlock the door flip the sign, and get behind the counter before the first customer of the day walked in. She looked familiar, she had long, dark, ebony hair, with a black bow. She had amber eyes that spoke deeply of passion and experience. She wore a black and white ensemble with white hot pants under black thigh high boots with a white shirt being partially covered with a black sleeved body armor. She had a figure that would put models to shame. In other words, she was definitely deserving of a hearty 'Hello Nurse.' i was staring without noticing along with my chameleonism kicking in and turning me a bright neon pink. She looked at me with a questioning look and I resisted with a surge of dread that she had seen me talking and upon that realization, I turned a dark blue to signify my blunder and impending read. I then noticed above her head in simple black text.

 **[Blake Belladonna; Level 35.]**

I observed her real quick, getting a level up in observe

 **[Blake Belladonna; Level 35, The Night-shade that blooms in betrayal]**

 **[Dex 52]**

 **[int 41]**

 **[wis 40]**

Even though the rest of her stats fell into levels around me, I still had no doubt that she could kick my ass in less than a minute. She turned to me and said with a slightly concerned tone. "Are you ok, you look like you are a bit sick?

"Oh..yeah, I just lost control of my pigments for a second, and it takes a bit of focus to get them back under control, I'm so sorry," I said lying and getting a level in acting.

"Don't worry about it, I had a friend back in the day that had no control over her Faunus side"

"Thanks' I Said in a relieved tone because he bought the lie. "The last time I lost control of My Faunus side I lost my job when the customer reported it, How can I help you?"

"That's terrible, don't worry I won't say a word," she then leaned real close looking around so she could make sure that no one was looking, she finally said blushing, "I would like a copy of the latest Ninjas of love series."

"No problem It's on the third row from the right, second shelf," I said with no hint of disapproval.

She thanked me and paid for the book leaving me alone in the store. I took a chance to look at the screens that had popped up, they were mostly level ups for observe and acting but the last one caught my attention.

 **[For your being considered and not reacting to your customers choice of book you get +1 LUC and the title Businessman]**

 **[Title; Businessman; Gives you the sense of a salesman allowing you to get half the amount of money the price of your product is, as a tip; PLus two CHM when equipped]**

I immediately equipped the new title giving me a whopping eighteen CHM, and since charm affects selling ability, I am able to for the rest of the day sell like a veteran of the trade gaining another three levels in acting bringing it up to six and another point in CHM, And when I took a chance and made a bit of a questionable joke to Tucson, and he laughed I Got a point in LUC. The shift went by in a flash and by the time it was over I had gone from two hundred and fifty lien to over four hundred just from tips.

"Kid I may have been skeptical about you in the beginning, but I can't say I regret it, so as a reward for today take a book with you as a gift," Tucson said. I thanked him profusely and went to pick one. Observing each one to see which one were skill books. Most of them were not skill books. In fact, only about ten percent of them were. They ranged from juggling- to how to smithing. Eventually, I found three that I couldn't pick between so I bought the two with my tips and ran up to my loft after thanking him again, and used all three. The skill books were 'Fire dust and its many uses', Boomeranging for Dummies, and The Many Supernatural Weapons and Armors of Legends.

 **[skill; Pyromancy; The art of fire, and its control. The burning element of change none can gain full control of this chaotic element but they be able to direct its crimson flames to their desired target; lvl1; At higher levels this skill allows the player to warm themselves, conjure flames with almost no cost, and create flames hotter than the center of the sun, at your current level you can form small fireballs, heat your clothes to room temperature; 10 Mp per second; sub-skills, Fireball lvl 1,/ Heating lvl 1]**

While this one might not be the best right now, I needed some offensive magic and it will grow into a force to be reckoned with, plus with my fire affinity it will level up super fast.

 **[Skill; Thrown weapon mastery; the precision of a needle and the power of a cannon that is what awaits those who stand at the sides and use humanity's original fighting style. +1 Dex; lvl 1; Right now you throw a ball and have it land within ten feet of the target; sub-skills Boomeranging lvl1, Shurikenjutsu lvl1, Balls lvl 1]**

 **[For increasing dex past base ten you gain the skill; ambidextrous]**

 **[ambidextrous; lvl mix; Allows you to have both of your hands be dominant]**

This one I went for just for personal reasons. As a kid I didn't get to play a lot, so envied kids that just got run around and play with balls, not having to worry about when is your next pill time or when your heart is suddenly going to stop. So while it may have limited use I am glad I got it.

 **[Skill; Enchanting; the power that flows through us, not just given shape but also substance. Just as aura protect the body and enhances it, this allows us to do the same with the weapons we fight with, the armors that shield us, and tools that forge our lives. Lvl1; MP cost starts at 100 and ups on a scale of ten depending on the strength of the enchantment, ( a level 1 enchantment will cost 100 lvl2 will cost 200 etc) enchantments are permanent but must be recharged outside of battle after a period of time, Master of this skill can allow an object to bend the fabric of time and space itself, and never have the need to recharge, at your current level you can make an enchantment last a day and boost the power of enchantments by one percent,]**

 **[Available enchantments]**

 **[Fire enchantment, Adds a slight burning effect intoweapons]**

 **[feather steps; adds a small silencer to your footsteps so they are quieter]**

 **[Cleaner; Adds a filter to your crafting tools so the product seems a bit cleaner]**

 **[(Note more enchantments can be learned from skill books or by the invention)]**

This is the one I chose to get for free just because it will be so awesome when I level it up, This is the skill that will make up for my lack of strength and vitality in combat. Imagine some of the enchantments I may be able to get, Physical immunity, flight, cutting through anything, the possibilities are limitless.

I stated enchanting some of my gear by just drawing a small pentagram on the floor, I started with my leather armor. Since the feather fall wouldn't do much for me on the armor I decided to try something along the same lines, I thought that since feather fall made something like a billow to soften my steps that I could Apply that concept to the armor and slide the mana along the outside of it thickening at the thick parts and thickening at the joints.

 **[A new enchantment has been made; Shock absorber; This enchantment allows you to take less damage from impact trauma, such as blunt weapons and falls]**

'Yes. Sweet that worked which means that I could apply that lesson to the rest of the skill, this is going to be fun, I then started on my Beowulf pants. Since the other two of my armor pants worked by surrounding the material and using it as a barrier, I thought "what would happen if I put the fields right in the material'? So that's what I did, I made the fields ling and string and applied them from the top of the legs to the ankles, then raping them around weaving them together so they went together along like a spring'

 **[A new enchantment has been found; Spring rocket; This enchantment allows you to jump higher than you ever could, great for parkour.]**

 **[A new skill has been discovered; crafting, This skill allows every species to ever reach sentients to rise above their humble beginnings to shape the very world they live in, from weapons to buildings, from written art, painting, carving, cooking the possibilities are limitless; lvl 1]**

 **[A new subskill has been discovered for crafting; weaving; to take the streams and threads present in nature or forged through artificial means this skill grants you to bring what is separate together threw knots, ties and stitches; lvl 1; Masters of this art can forge patterns that surpass the painted or written word, and are strong enough to protect the user from even gods spear; At your current level you can tie your shoes with rainbow laces]**

 **[For applying concepts observed from the world you get one wis]**

Excited for the new skill and a bit insulted by the descriptions I Pressed on giving my Glock the fire enchantment because my fire aff increased the damage, and my shoes the feather steps, because making new enchantments cost a lot more than regular and I was almost out. When I finished my enchanting skill was level ten because making new enchantments grant a lot more exp. Now with my equipment, I Could give my enemies the equivalent of an Indian burn with my gun, be protected from a toddler's punch, make about decibels less sound with my shoes, and jump about five inches more than I could before.

Proud of my achievements and low on mp I was thinking about my situation while eating a donut to regain my mp. I had a good base but I didn't have many offensive spells, no defensive or support skills, my equipment only protected me all tile better than before, all of my skill are low leveled and I wanted to keep that for a rainy day, I couldn't go head to head with anything without my mp and that was very small right now. What I needed was a tank to take damage for me so I could get by until I could refill on mp or chip them down with bullets.

 **[For seeing your weaknesses and making a plan to improve them you get 1 int and .5 inches to your height]**

 **[For increasing your int passed base ten you gain a skill mutation card.]**

 **[a skill mutation can happen to any skill when they reached a skill level of an increment of twenty-five or reach max level, can be induced without leveling with a skill mutation car.]**

Grateful that I was still improving and that it was possible for me to escape my five five destiny. I looked at around at my shadowed loft when it hit me, like a sack of dead squirrels. Shadows, if I learned shadow I could them use them as a shield, a weapon, and a mean to get sneak attacks or even steal from my enemies. Getting into lotus position I stared at my shadow and focused my mp out and into what I thought was my shadow, I was pushing and trying to shape it, I blamed my lack of control on my low Wis, but eventually, I Got it to respond. It was like a floodgate opening, it suddenly condensed pulling and forming, but it wasn't my shadow it was as if part of me was being pulled off but not in a painful way like it taking a layer of selifain of me and the rest of the loft as I observed. When It was done a small figure was squirming in front of me. It looked like a snake that had skin, skin that was stretched over a skeleton pulled so taut I thought it would rip, I was tanish grey and had fangs that looked as sharp as knives, I looked like it was stitched together with dead skin, which was accurate because of the skill it gave me.

 **[new skill; Golemination; Thousands of years ago an old Rabi's town was being threatened by those who thought the jews monsters, so to protect his home and people from the threat he took clay from a river and prayed to god hoping that he would animate his protector, little did he know but in doing so he pushed out his mana unconsciously with the intent to forge a defender, in a way his wish was granted and the first golem was born. Since the many have taken to element around them to bring forth defender, thieves, and warriors for their wishes, lvl2; masters of this skill can create beings with their own souls and feelings, these are called Homunculi, people born not of the womb, but of the heart. At your current level, you can make simple golems that can be remotely controlled and have some semblance of thought so they, not just puppets,]**

 **[New sub-skill has been discovered for Golemination]**

 **[Dust Golem; lvl 2; mp50; made by pulling dead skin, hair, and dirt from the surrounding area; They are deftly fast, can attack for deadly damage, and can swallow loot to bring it to you after the battle, their weakness is that they are squishy as hell with only ten hp they won't last long, They can, however, be hardened into a sharp two-sided sword that the player can use for melee combat]**

Cheering for the new skills that would be awesome to use I decided to equip the gamer title to take a look at my stats.

 **[lvl2]**

 **[str 8]**

 **[10 hmrg 5/m]**

 **[dex 11]**

 **[int 10 mp550]**

 **[wis113 mprg 8/m]**

 **[luc 10]**

 **[CHM 17]**

 **[Businessman + 2 Chm/ ¼ amount of price you selling is given to you as tip]**

 **[Beginner-spell caster, +1 int and wis x2 exp with magic]**

 **[450 lien]**

Satisfied for now I then proceeded to pass out from exhaustion the second my head hit the pillow, not even bothering to change.

 **That was the longest chapter I have ever written just for pleasure, thank you all again for all the favs and follows it really warms my heart to hear it, please review with any skill ideas you have and thank you again. Also If you have any ideas for Titles or perks feel free to leave those in the comments as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. I hope you're not getting tired of me because I have the itch to write and I got just the thing to satisfy it. I have a new poll that lets me clarify something real quick. The gamer powers are an extradimensional force of nature and are in no way linked to aura in this story. Don't worry the semblance skill will not be op it will just start off a bit higher level. If you have any ideas on something I should put in the story leave it the comments.**

I woke up from my mp exhausted slumber and got ready for the day pressing my shirt and getting breakfast, I was just a boiled egg with allspice but it still got me.

 **[Crafting skill found cooking]**

 **[Cooking; lvl 2; From the beginning people have thought that stuff found in nature tasted like ass so they started putting it over fire and boom cooking was born; Masters of this art can make little shit look and taste like an orgasm; At your current level you can burn water]**

Kind of pissed off at the system for being so sarcastic, totally not seeing the irony I walked over to the bookcase that i forgot to examine yesterday while also equipping my Buisness-man title for work. I examined all of the books and as well getting a level up in observe, learned two things, one was that the previous tenant loved bondage, and two a skill book for meditation. I quickly ate it.

 **[Meditation; People have always been lost, many have tried to find the destination, some through science, Some through magic, and some through Aligning themselves with the universe through thought and deliberation; Lvl 1; Masters of this art can and have transcended the very universe's' existence; At your level you can sit still for about thirty seconds without twitching. Gives plus one to Wis and INT, for every level of this skill grants one hundred mp per skill level.]**

Smiling at the great skills I went down to the store with a smile on my face and unlocked the store without incident. While I was moving some stock around to the front I noticed how dusty it was in here, it gave me a great idea. So before any one came in I spent a hundred and fifty mp to forge three more dust golems to add to the one I made last night and put them into my inventory, doing so actually increased both of my Golem skills to five. So with the store looking spotless and me feeling excited for tonight where I would start training. It was overall a slow day I only sold about ten books evening out to only about a hundred in bringing me to about 550 lein. I did lose control of my comillionish once when Tucson in a rare moment of levity surprised me and making me turn a bright sunflower color. But it did level up my illusion and chemillionism.

That was not until I was looking out of the windows from behind the counter observing everyone going about on their days did something spur me into a little naughty fun and karmic action.

 **[Don Winchester; The faunus raping hunter of Vale Lvl ?]**

I observed him and Well let's just say my opinion did not improve very much over the course of his life story. His first victim was his little brother Cardin and he's also has a taste for little children, girls specifically. I couldn't let this scum bag go without a little pain but I couldn't do anything considering his level and stats, seriously how did he get that much STR? But I couldn't let him just go so I dropped out three of my dust golems and sent them out of the store, keeping them to the shadows I had one tip the waitress near him pouring hot coffee all over him and the girl he was hitting on, the other two while he was distracted swallowed up his weapons and the contents of his pockets including his wallet and scroll. They all returned to me and emptied out their treasure into my inventory. I didn't look at the loot yet because Don was looking all over the place trying to find the guy who stole from him. It got me a level in acting and three new skills, because apparently whatever skills my golems get so do I.

 **[New skill; Steal; Created when the first being tricked another out of their food, it has evolved into an art of itself letting you and other master be able to take right out of the ignoroids pockets and into yours. Lvl 2; Masters are able to take from people within plain view and not be caught; At your current level if they are completely oblivious to the world you have a chance. +1 DEX]**

 **[A new subskill; Pickpocket; the ability to steal right out from them without knowing; lvl 2; at your current level if the target is in a coma you can get to the goodies; +1 Dex]**

 **[A New sub skill for steel; Mug; An attack that lettes you steal from your target along with a chance for dazing them; damage is equivalent to a regular attack, To get the really good stuff you have to pickpocket them, but if you want to grind potions this is your skill; +1 to dex and str]**

I was glad for the new skill, and I knew that I did everything I could to him, it still left a bitter taste in my mouth, because that scum bag was still out there and I can't protect anyone from now, but I swear that I will bring him down.

 **[new quest; Protect Valve from its Rapist Hunter]**

 **[Kill Don Winchester]**

 **or**

 **[Bring Don Winchester to justice]**

 **[Bonus; Defeat him in combat]**

 **[Reward; 1000 exp; +reputation with Cardin Winchester, +reputation with Faunus of vale (Bonus; The skill book, Aura Guard)]**

I accepted without a second thought, I passed the day just observing people and being the perfect employee when there was a customer. Eventually the day ended and I decided to not put it off any longer. I Equipped Beginner-spellcast and all of my gear while making five boiled eggs, which leveled that up to level four, so I had something to replenish my hp and mp. I took out each of my dust golems. I finally activated my ID skill and was presented with the screen.

 **[empty]**

 **[Beo-wulf]**

 **[Zombie]**

I decided that Beowulf was too dangerous and went with zombie because those didn't seem like to big of a threat as long as I got out before the Giga-Zombie appeared.

The world as best as I could describe it, creaked. It suddenly had a slight reddish tint to it and the sky no longer had a sun. I climbed out of my apartment and onto the roof, so I would have the aerial advantage. When I got on top of the building I saw it. It was a greyish skinned man with arms that were way too long for its body and no hair, its eyes were just brown, greasy lumps and it had no hair. I observed it, while preparing myself for the fight.

 **[standard Zombie, 100 hp]**

 **[A poor soul that has been infected with the Z virus, It now has been granted great STR and VIT at the cost of his other state, the disease also grants the perks Torched Immortal' which lets it live forever as long as no one puts it out of its misery, and fire weakness]**

I felt sorry for the poor soul so I whistled at it to get its attention, it turned to me and laughed but, with my superior DEX managed to hit it with three bullets bring it down to twenty five health. I coated my had in man and slammed my hand into its face putting it out of its misery.

 **[new skill; Mana enhancement; Allows you to cover your hand or weapon in mana to do more damage, lvl 2, costs 10 mp for base effect + ten for each preceding stage]**

 **[Rewards; +25 xp, One zombie rib, 5 lein]**

I continued to do this for three more zombies before i decided to try and mug one. So I grabbed one of my golems, shifting it into sword mode, and snuck up behind one I activated the skill and stabbed him in the crotch making an instant kill.

 **[rewards; +25 xp, one zombie bone, one pocket watch mugged]**

 **[New skill; Sword mastery; lvl 1; The ability to wield swords of all types better and with more style; Masters can cut the air and the sea. At your current level you can hit a thing like a batter]**

I was admiring the watch when i heard a roar behind me and I turned. Seeing a zombie but it was much bigger and looked like Joker from the first Occam's game's finally battle.

 **[special spawn; Cannibal; This Zombie has Crossed the only line in zombie lawn, and has eaten the flesh of its Zombie brethren, In punishment it s vittal it has been reduced, but it does not care it is fast enough and strong enough to kill anything it desires before they can hit it. Lvl 5]**

I panicked, I was not ready for this, but before I could break the ID, it charged, it was faster than me and judging by the crater it left in the wall it was a pretty good guess that it was stronger. I could only evade it but after about a minute of me desperately dodging it glanced me knocking away a hundred and seventy five hp. All but twenty five, while I was Dazed in kneeled on me almost crushing me, I could hear its raged joyus breathing, I could look into its cold dead eyes, and mostly I could smell its putrid breath. It stunk of death and decay. I couldn't Go out like this, I wouldn't. So with me struggling like a fish trying to find a way out. It lowered it disgusting dead lips onto mine and was about to chomp when, me feeling a burst of rage and pure survival instinct let out a bellowing roar of flame that spewed out from my mouth right into his. It burned right through its skull and it flopped dead onto the ground next to me. I vomited for a good minute before I broke the ID leaving me in my loft when I was suddenly assaulted by screens.

 **[New skill; Dragon's breath lvl 2]**

 **[Dragon's breath; This skill is a sub skill of Pyromancy, This attack allows the user to expel a superheated bought of flame from their mouths at the cost of a hundred mp]**

 **[Level up to level 3; 5 points]**

 **[For surviving an attack that dealt more than 70% worth of total hp you're Phys Resistance has leveled up six times, and you get +1 Vit]**

 **[For increasing Vit past base ten you get the equipment; Scale shield]**

 **[Scale shield; A shield made out of the scale of a dragon, grants immunity to fire when equipped, and inflicts slashing damage when shield bashing]**

I quickly added the point to luck and looked at my final pages.

 **[+75 exp; 1 arm of the Cannibal, the Necromancy skill book, 3 Zombie bone]**

 **[for increasing luck past base 10 you get a random perk]**

 **[Perk; Avian aff; This perk grants you the ability to speak to birds, have an easier time among birds, and increases the odds of getting laid with avian type faunus]**

Glad that I had survived that, I blushed at the end of the perk description but I was glad I received it for its uses, I decided to not go in for tonight again.

I decided that I needed some a drink, I'll check out the new skills after.

-:-;:-

On my way to a bar that I had seen on first day in town. On my way I decided to look at the descriptions for the IDs, apparently it has the weakest enemies on average but the highest chance for special spawns . The loot I got from Don and the zombies. I got a total of seven zombie bone, which I can use for alchemy or to modify my weapons to give them a poison effect. I got from Don about ten shurikens, which will be good for me to level up throwing mastery, also I got about a thousand lien and Don's scroll that was password protected and that I needed a level ten hacking skill to access,but those were just small pickings the best stuff was the weapons and the skill book which I absorbed instantly

 **[New skill; Necromancy]**

 **[Necromancy; lvl 1; Mp depend on the power of the corpse;The art of the dead; The branch of magic that allows the user to blend the line between the line of life and death, seen by many as an evil magic it inherently has no alignment but in the wrong hands can cause untold havoc; A separate art to Zelelomancy(aka the control over the soul) this skill only affects the body not the soul so you're brought back servants will not have aura; A master of this skill can raise literal armies of the dead, bring burnt husks of what used to forrest back to lush paradises, and can slow the rate of decaying cells to permanently preserve a body; At your current level your can bring back the corpse of a corpse at half power.(Note allows the player to summon the body of any foe they have defeated at full strength, munis arua)]**

I was a bit disappointed with its power now, but I am eternally grateful for magic and this power just screams potential for me, once I level it up a smidge I'll not only have an army of golems but also zombies. This is going to be awesome.

 **[Weapon; The arm of the Cannibal; This weapon is the severed arm of the dreaded Canibal. Poison damage, damage increases when the flesh of fallen enemies is sacrificed to it, 25% of daze]**

While I'll be the first one to say that this thing is disgusting, it is a club which is just the arm with the hand in a fist, with the handle being the severed dull white bone. It left off a putrid stink, which I guarantee without gamer's mind I would have picked from. But it is also my most heavy damaging weapon and will probably be op when I have read it enough monster guts.

 **[weapon; Nimrode; This weapon is a combination crossbow and chain shooter; The crossbow is capable of shooting a bolt with the strength of a bullet and the chain shooter can be used as a grappling hook to maneuver around the battlefield or a hook shot to bring enemies to you, This weapon is the weapon of choice for Don Winchester, and as such has seen the blood of more faunus than any other weapon, and thus granting it extra damage to faunus]**

It made me even more pissed at Don, but I took pleasure in knowing that I would be using his weapon for the betterment of all, also the extra damage will be good if I ever have to go up against the white fang. But the name struck me and decided to do a little digging into the game to find out. Apparently this would never had the Loony tune, meaning that Buggs never said his famous line which imprinted the meaning of the world as a derogatory statement into the collective mind never happened, meaning that the word ept its original meaning, of a great hunter from the bible. Stuff like that is what struck me as alien this world was to me. A couple of days ago I was a bald headed cripple with no future, to s super powered wizard, with blond hair, and blue eyes trying to save the world from black monsters. My thoughts were interrupted me when I found myself at the door to the club. I pushed all my thoughts out of my mind and walked up to the bar examining the man as I gave my order.

 **[Junior Xiong; The little bear with a finger in every honey pot]**

This was going to be interesting.

 **Sorry, it's late, School had suddenly caught up to me and I had to write two papers in a week. Again thanks to all the reviews I really appreciate it. If you have any suggestions just Pm me or leave a review. See you again next time and have a very nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the support. I am still taking suggestions. I have a new poll, check it out. Let's kick this off with a Yang.**

I stared at the guy, he was a tall, muscular man with ebony hair cut close to his head, with mutton chops. He held himself confidently, but with a polite air about him. I looked around and saw that the club looked exactly what it looked like in the yellow trailer, same song, same dancers, even the Malachite twins, which I promptly observed, leveling it up to seven.

 **[Melanie Malachite; The pale snow that frosts the Mighty Bear]**

'Dam,' thats a lot of dex. I read her description and it detailed how she and her sister were a couple of street thieves, who were abandoned by their parents because they couldn't support them. Junior picked them off the street and taught them to fight. Apparently she is also Junior secret girlfriend and her worst fear is her sister finding out. 'Sad, I thought.'

 **[Miltia Malachite; The one who is red all over and makes other black and blue]**

She had the same thing, the only difference is that the knows about her sister's relationship but holds her tongue because she too is in love with Junior, and doesn't want to hurt either of them. I was surprised about their relationship status, but I thought it was none of my business so I moved onto thinking about what to do when Yang walks in. I had an extremely stupid idea but it was the only way I could think of to stop the inevitable rampage. I ordered a gin and tonic because they were my dad's favorite. It tasted ok nothing that I would sell my firstborn for though, It did, however, get me a skill.

 **[Poison resistance; level 1]**

It took about ten minutes for her to come in, before which I Stepped into the bathroom and changed my color to a black man with brown hair, which got me a level in chameleonism and illusion. I observed her from afar.

 **[Yang Xiao-Long; The Busty Bruser of Patch; lvl 32],**

 **[Str 50]**

 **[45]**

She was the strongest person I have seen in terms of pure strength and here Vit was nothing to sneeze at. So before she reached Junior I got up and walked up to him and said in a hushed tone, but still loud enough for her to hear me.

"Hey, I heard you'll pay for info, well I got some good stuff, I Got dirt on none other than the Crimson Raven, Raven Branwen."

It took point zero zero three seconds for her to processes that info and react, namely slamming my face into the bar and telling me.

 **[-50 hp; Lvl up for Phys resistance/ +1 VIT]**

"Tell me everything you know or I will castrate you with a spoon, that's on fire."

I took a second to wince in pain from the blow. I didn't need to because of gamers body, it gave me a reason to be silent for a second while keeping her focus on me, it gave me a plus one to acting. I did it so I could deploy my dust golems to steal her dry, this was mainly to get her weapons so she wouldn't be able to murder me in one hit. I finally said in a pained tone.

"She..She's back in town, after she and her crew reck'd a village near Mistral. Something about getting some rare dus type or something"

She stared at me for a second, eyeing me to see if I was lying, apparently my luck held out and she lets me go, and by letting go she threw me to the ground and stalked out. I looked at the screens that had popped out during the confrontation.

 **[You have stolen; 200 lein, Ember Celica, The Panties of the Dragon]**

 **[Due to your convincing performance you have leveled up acting three times]**

 **[steal and pickpocket have leveled up twice]**

 **[By doing something incredibly stupid but still succeeding you get +1 LUC]**

 **[You have earned the sympathy of Junior and the Malachite twins, all drinks are half off for to night]**

"You ok, kid," Junior asked.

"Yeah, just a bruise, but that sucked I was depending on that money."

"Well sorry about that kid but how about this I'll give you a deal on the drinks tonight"

"Thanks I appreciate it, so what up with her?"

"That was Yang Xiao-Long, she's a student at Signal, she's been going around the underground for a while trying to find her mother, and you just gave her, her first piece of definitive info."

We talked for a while about stuff for a while and it turns out that he doesn't just run a goon rental business, but also, a flincher, info broking, a hacking operation, along with a bounty hunting business to go with his club on the legal side of things. Apparently he opended up his club because he was depressed with all the misery he dealt with, so he opended up his dancing doors to bring a little happiness to the world. I got a new feature a\to the game called the bounty list but i decided to check that out later. Eventually he had to serve some of the other patrons so I decided to move to the dance floor to grind up my dancing skill. I was having fun I, tried to move to the beat and, while I may not have gotten it down patten, I was doing ok.

Eventually, I got tired and left saying goodbye to Junior and the twins, I was walking down the street, when I heard an explosion. I brought Nimrode and ran to where I heard the explosion only to see a Bullhead flying away, and Ruby being dragged by an angry Goodwitch. Since there was nothing left to do I put away my gear and started back home again. It hit me, that the story is starting. In most Fanfics i would have meet Ruby and helped her fight Roman and get into Beacon, but that didn't happen meaning that the game didn't want me there. So my destiny, is not linked to the team per say, so my only option is to keep getting stronger and to train a lot more fervently, because this means that the battle at the docks and the Breach are coming up. So I need work on my magic, increase my stats, work on my painting, and find out what reason I was sent here for.

I was walking home when I passed a twenty four hour department store. I decided to stock up on some stuff, mainly, ingredients for cooking, paint supplies for painting, twenty pounds of clay for a new golem, and some books on basic skills that one would need in the world.

When I got home I got out my painting supplies and decided to start small, I got a cherry and put it on the table about five feet away. Before I started I got out a book a I picked up at the store, and consumed it.

 **[New skill; Painting;lvl; Man's first form of art, this skill has been passed down from the very beginning of our history, It has brought us joy, revealed the past to our descendants, and sowed thoughts and inspiration in jus from the beginning; Masters of this art cam transcribe thoughts and music into the visual spectrum. This skill imparts upon the user intimate knowledge of the principles of art and aesthetic; At your current level you can paint something and if you're lucky have it look like a blob of colour. This skill applies to all forms of painting]**

I felt the knowledge flow into me, I understood colour and how it blend, how to outline, and how to break down what I see into simple shapes that come together to form something complex.

Sighing in contentment I got started on the painting. First I made a slight outline of the canvas to act as a guide, then I mixed some paints together to get the correct shade. I finally began the painting process, minding the light I transcribed how the light hit the cherry and the texture of the skin and stem. After about twenty minutes I was finished. I was rough and could barely be seen as a fruit I tried again on the same canvas, I repeated the process several times and finally was satisfied on my ninth attempt on the canvas. I stepped back and viewed my work. I knew it was rough but I made it and that gave me an odd sensation of pride even if it did look more like a grape than a cherry. I observed it.

 **[Cherry storm; This is a painting of eight cherries painted on the canvas, it was obvously done by an anmiture but it does show progress; +.005% increases in exp gain for flora aff when within ten feet]**

 **[painting has leveled up to level three; Your get the basics of art but are not able to effectively put them into practice]**

I smiled at my progress. Normally I would call it a night and go to bed, but tonight had been a wake-up call, so I got out the clay I had purchased and laid it out on the ground. I activated my Golem skill and focus my mana into the clay just like I had done with the dust golems. I felt my mana surge into it in a steady surge. After about five minutes it started to move, it cut off the line of mana contacting us and stood. It was about as tall as me and looked like a manikin. It had all the general shapes of a man but none of the detail. I got the message just then.

 **[Golemination has leveled up two times; At your current skill your golems will have the strength of an average teenage boy]**

 **[New subskill; Clay golems; lvl 2; These golems are not made for battle but rather espionage, they can change their features to look like anyone and can mimic any one's voice and subtle actions, so they make extremely good spies. (Note they do not comply skills or states) they can also engulf a person and can harden into a full body straitjacket that covers the mouth but does not hinder movement]**

I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't use it as a tank I, that was quickly overpowered by all the possibilities that these could be used for. Hello in for white fang and stand in for Tuckson, when the bad guys come to a knocking. I then moved on to examine the items I had received from Yang.

 **[Ember Celica; These are a pair of shotgun gauntlets that can turn into stylish bracelets. They are great for are by suffering at long range, They gain time two damage increase for users how to have a fire affinity]**

That solves my problem for lacking close rang offense, but it does paint a giant target on my head around Ruby or any of her family, so I Have to be careful on where I use them. To aid the second thing I spray painted both of the gauntlets black. Now I read the second item, the one I was dreading for a while.

 **[The painters of the dragon, These are a pair of panties that are white, with a cartoon dragon skull on the front with its tongue sticking out, inscribed on the back in bright red letters 'spitfire' is written. This grant plus ten to the pyrokinesis and seduce skills when worn by a woman]**

I groaned when I read the description, not only are these useless to me but if she ever discovers how stole from her I am as good as dead and not just from her. I was tired of having all this dumped on me so I decided to do one more thing and then go to bed. I landed on reading to up my int. It was a book that the previous tenants had left. It was about the history of minerals in Remnant. Besides the standard geology of the rocks, I discovered that in remnant gold is listed as a solely industrial metal due to its conductive properties. I thought about this for a while and realized that since the Grim appeared humanity had never had a chance to develop purely cosmetic accessories until much later. So when gold was discovered it didn't get popularised due to it being so soft and thus unable to be used in weapons and armor, so it wasn't until it was discovered it had conductive properties did it start to be used for anything really. Since it was never popularized for cosmetics, it was never thought to make jewelry with it meaning that the cost of gold in this world is severely less than in my world.

 **[For researching the history of your new world you get plus one int]**

 **[For thinking like a historian and relating it to your world you get two wis]**

Finally satisfied with my work I went to sleep prepared for my day tomorrow.

I got up and went to work. The day was moderate with the customer flow, slow enough to allow some breathing room, but also fast enough so I didn't become bored as hell. I spent the whatever time I had not helping customers, observing everything in sight. I saw some pretty funny titles such as: The one who spreads honey on biscuits, The man clone of many professions, and, in my humble opinion the funniest, The One with a Vibrator stuck up his pooper. It was all on a nice day. Halfway through I got an up in CHM. It got plenty of tips, and I even picked up a fiction book about a werewolf. A little after lunch I overheard two women talking in front of a display, that was made up of book series that I knew for a fact taught the bondage skill, talking about a television report about how the Schnee heiress was scared in a fight with a grim possessed suit of armor. I knew it was going to happen, but it is still good to have confirmation on some things. I saw Don again outside the store, this time along with taking all his cash I left a zombie rib in his pocket so he would stink. That got me another level in steal and pickpocket.

Around the end of the day when I was about to close the door so I could clean up and close down, I saw a stocky blond guy with blond hair and blue eyes walk in. He had some armor on his torso over a jacket. But I was more interested in his title.

 **[Jaune Arc; lvl 3; The gamer]**

It made me drop my broom in surprise. He saw me staring and looked at me with a look of confusion. That was until I switched my title from Businessman to gamer.

 **This is just getting more and more fun to write. Again thanks again to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Again i would like to state that if anyone has a suggestion for a skill, perk, or other please pm me or leave a message. I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Thanks again and tune back in next week for the collision of the gamers.**


	7. Chapter 7

We stared at each other for a moment, neither one of us speaking, just staring. It stayed like this for what could have been hours, but I decided that this couldn't wait. I set my clay golem out, lunged at him grabbing his wrist and dragging him into a ID, I said.

"What happened to you."

"Me what about you." He said stepping away from me with an angry tone he grabbed the hilt to his sword, but didn't pull it out. We stared at each other studying. I relented and finally said.

"I came here about four days ago. I just woke up here in this world with the gamer powers, you?"

"Same ish here, I woke up this morning with the powers, I freaked out and my dad saw, he thought I was stir crazy and made me train for Beacon, that's how I got my level ups and stat upped"

"You gained three levels in one fight, lucky, I had to risk my life in an ID for a couple hours just to get this far."

"So where are you from?" he asked curiously

"Not from here, I come from a world where this world is just a show, so I guess that means I know the future but with me falling into the mix already disrupting the timeline and you getting the powers, I am pretty sure that's all out the window."

"WAIT… does that mean that you know that I."

"Faked your way into Beacon, yeah, chill I won't spill but you need to seriously grind to get up to speed if you want to make it"

"Hew.. Thanks dude and I know," he said shyly.

"Lucky I got two weeks and a op super semblance to help."

"And if you play your cards right a second gamer to help you train and get skill books," I said.

He eyed me suspiciously for a second before asking.

"What's in it for you?"

"I need to grind up just as much as you do, and if there are two gamers out there than that means that there may be more, less friendly ones."

"I see, whats your price"

"I need you to learn and master some magic for this quest I got to help humanity fight back against the big bads that are coming."

"No problem, I could use more skills."

"Also, we split the loot fifty-fifty on any joint hunts."

"Deal, what you got for me"

"Something I'm sure you'll enjoy"

I broke the ID, stored the Golem and went to the back where I got a two copies of the same book. THe book was a young adult fantasy novel about four teenagers who are passed down powers from the four guardians of Mistral. I saw it the day before but didn't observe it until now because I needed the money for other stuff but, this takes president. I passed one copy of the book to Jaune and observed it, just as I did.

 **[Skill book; Tales of the four guardians, Reborn; Teaches the skill; Genbu's impenetrable Shield, Or Genbu's submerged glacer]**

 **[Genbu's impenetrable defence; A highly defensive style that uses a shield and one handed weapon. The fighting style of the ebony warrior of the north, this style is the ultimate shield and counter to the unstoppable spear Seiryu. This style is the very style that the ebony warrior used to defend kyoto's northern front, from the Mantel forces, he was the first and final line and defence and is said to have outlasted the three other guardians throughout the first winter. His death is said to have been what opened the gate of death allowing to the grim to spill into the world, or is told by Mistrailian Mythology; Grants triple ex to shield skill, Double exp to all one handed weapon skills, Genbu's black shell technique, and the first title of the career of the four's legacy titles]**

 **[Genbu's submerged Glacier; A style of magic focusing solely on the three states of water, liquid, solid, and gas. The divine magic of the ebony turtle dragon of winter, This style of magic is said to have been used to freeze Mantel and all its land in retaliation for its attack on Kyoto. This magic was said to be able to rend the tides themselves, and move the moon with but a flick. This magic is said to have born winter it's self, Mistrailian mythology states that the Geyser fields that protect the Mistralian town of Kanto from the Grim, were created when this magic mingled with The burning sky rending magic style, when Genbu and Suzaku first made love; This skill book grants: Water aff, Hydro cryokinesis, Cryokinesis, Vapour control, genbu's Ebony Glacier, and the first title of the career of the four's legacy titles.]**

I nearly dropped the book from shock. Why the didn't I observe it before, if I had known this was this good I would have eaten it in a was the perfect skill book for us, mage spells for me and a fighting style that would gel well with Jaune's knight persona. I tore my gaze away from the screen to look at Jaune and he had the same look of shock on his face as me. I gulped once before I said

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We eat these go into an ID and grind our way to glory"

"Jaune I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership"

I quickly, slammed the yes button and felt a surge of power that was about ten times the rush I got from getting the fire affinity.

 **[New perk; Water affinity; You are the gentle stream, the ranging rapid, The sea at storm, the calm lake, You are the origin and end of all, You are the ever changing force of movement and change. You hold the power of fickness, ever changing, never still, The pivot of the scales. Doubles exp for all water related skill even if tangentially]**

 **[New skill; Hydrokinesis;lvl 1; This skill allows the player to control all liquids; Master of this art can form thread thick jets of liquid so powerful that they could cut mountains in half, Control the liquids that make up the body to make a puppet, or even create material to work with. At your current level you can slightly move a cup of water, and make a man feel slightly light headed. Subskill water summoning lvl 1; 100mp per gallon]**

 **[Cryokonisis; lvl1; Allows the player to control ice, (Note this applies to all compounds that are made solid through drops in temperature). At your current level you have very limited control over this form of matter; Sub skill; AC lvl 1; Allows the user to drop the temperature of objects they are touching or the area around them]**

 **[Vapour control; level 1;Allows the player to control all forms of water vapour and similar compounds; At your current level you have very little control over this element. Allows player to summon a mist for 10mp per square yard]**

 **[Genbu's ebony Glacier; lvl 2; This technique allows the player to summon black ice constructs. These ice constructs are immune to fire and are impact resistant. This technique was the very one that Genbu used in the first winter to fight off an army of ten thousand Mantle fighters. 10 base mp value plus ten for each additional square inch. (note; Level is decided by level of hydro plus cryo)]**

 **[Title; The Black turtle hatchling; You have taken the first step to mastering the teachings of one of the four guardians, This grants you plus Two to WIS and INT along with plus One VIT, when equipped, along with double exp gains from skills associated with your gardian. To advance titles, Have each skill of this school reach at least level fifteen.]**

The rush was incredible, it was like getting shot with enough stimulants to skirt the line of overdrive and passing out. It was euphoric. It subsided quickly leaving me feeling refreshed and ready to take on the world. I looked to Jaune and he was panting but had a large grin on his face. Wordlessly I opened up the ID and we felt the familiar shaking of reality falling to an illusion. He got out his sword and shield but I stopped him and passed him my scale shield.

"Take it, I'm never gonna use it and trust me You'll need it for the future."

"Let me guess one of my future enemies will be fire based."

"Yep"

"Thanks dude, shall we?"

"Gladly"

I got out my dust golems, all five of them, and Nimrode. I decided that it was time to give these skills a little trial run. I spotted a regular Zombie, just a level lower than me. I grabbed a water bottle out of my inventory and focused my mana into it. The cap burst off and the water flowed as I wanted it to. I focus my mana to shape the water into sort of spiky shape and launched it at the zombie while freezing the liquid. It hit right in the heart and brought down the foul creature. Jaune decided to get into it this time and jumped down into the street getting the attention of the local zombie population. I wasn't the front line type of guy so I just stayed up on the building and peppered the zombies with water and Nimrode bolts, which granted me a dex up and some skill ups.

 **[Crossbow mastery; lvl 1; the ability to handle crows bows; The higher the level the more damage is done and a higher chance for critical hits; +1 Dex]**

 **[Cryoconisis has leveled up to level two]**

 **[Hydrokinesis has leveled to level two]**

I was only a single battle away from leveling up, and the universe decided that I was at the perfect chance for that special spawn to appear. I was expecting another Cannibal or something of the like but this was the exact opposite. While cannibal was a hulking behemoth this was skin and bones as if one had stretched old leather over a skeleton. It had sunken dead eyes and its breath was a putrid green well within the visible range. I sent a observe towards it.

 **[Puffer-flesh; lvl 10; A zombie that was turned in cesspits of the most toxic chemical spill to ever happen. The toxic sludge mutated it giving it powers unseen ever before it. This creature is extremely delicate, so a single it will kill it but good luck hitting it, its speed is on par with Ruby on cocaine. It can project its last remnants of aura into its claws to sharpen them to the point of impossibility and can launch blades of energy that move in a linear line. It also has the ability to project a toxic cloud of poison that will only damage what it desires it to.]**

We were so screwed, that thing is above our pay grade. I was panicking like crazy until gamers mind kicked in and I calmed down enough to think clearly. It was fast but weak so we just need to trap it and hit it.I had to work quickly because Jaune was struggling, Due to his new shield style he was able to block most of the charges but he was getting torn up by the aura claws and he had gotten hit with some of the poison, he almost at half health.

I went over all of the skill I had trying to come up with that could work. I could use candlelight to stun it, but its level was too low. I could necromancer up canibal to distract it, but it would be too fast to be caught by him and it would wipe out all of my mp, that left me with two options, use a clay golem to trick it into attacking, what it thinks is, me, that is if it just realise on sight to pick out its targets, or I can Use pyrokinesis to throw up a wall of fire and hope that the chemicals it exudes are flammable. I went with the sure thing and got out my clay Golem and had it shift into me. I had it jump down to stand in front of the sturdiest wall I could find. I whistled at the creature to get its attention and it got an almost sickening smile on its face.

 **[For thinking through all of our options you get 1 int]**

Lucky for us its speed was mostly based on lunges instead Ruby who is pure running. It crouched down and sprung. It was so fast that I couldn't track it with my eyes. It hit my double with a sickening splat. It had gotten stuck in the wet clay that made up the creature. Just then my golem lost my visage and wrapped around the vile creature, and hardened. It was trapped and most importantly its mouth was covered so it couldn't breathe it disgusting miasma at me. It couldn't break out due to terrible strength stat so I went over to Jaune, He was at a quarter health and dropping from the poison. He looked sickly with his skin taking on a purple tinged. I quickly got out a mouthwash which I discovered on doing my daily ablutions would cure poison. I popped off the cap and poured it down his throat. Almost instantly the purple went away, unfortunately, it didn't recover his lost health. I got out some food I made. It was just some simple stuff that I had whipped up, pancakes mostly. As he begun to eat I heard a wet cutting sound and turned. The creature had gotten free. Crap I forgot about its claws. I brought up Nimrode as quick as I could, as it got into a crouch, and fired without any semblance aiming. It lunged just a nanosecond later and ran head first into the bolt. It continued on its path due to its inertia and stopped just in front of me. It dissolved in a pool of light. ME and Juane got out screens at the same time.

 **[For managing to land a killing plow completely on accident you have earned a point in LUC]**

 **[You have leveled up to level 5]**

 **[Jaune has leveled up to level 6]**

 **{Two of your new ten points have been allocated into LUC}**

 **[Loot; Ten Zombie Ribs; a claw of the puff, poison breath magic skill book, aura sharpening technique skill book,]**

I passed the aura technique and the zombie ribs to Jaune, because I had plenty of zombie ribs and I didn't have aura yet, Of course, I knew he didn't have it either at this point, but he needed more skills than I did at this point. On a silent agreement, I broke the ID. We stood in the middle of my loft just breathing trying to process what had just happened.

"You ok, I asked?"

"Yeah, just a bit frazzled."

"Good, good."

"So thanks again for taking me training"

"No problem, but I am going to need find something better because this is the second time I have been almost killed by a random spawn, so next time we are going into Beowulf hunting"

"Cool, I am looking forward to it, So where did you get that crossbow it seems a bit to expensive for you?"

"I stole it from a pedophle, I even got a quest to bring him to justice, but I am too low leveled to do anything but I will."

"Really, then I am with you, I want a chance at this Bastard,"he said angerly. I assumed it was because of his sisters.

"Thanks dude, glad to have some back up."

"So shall we," he said while pointing to the skill book I had handed him.

"With pleasure."

I quickly brought up my skill book and accepted.

 **[new perk; Poison aff; This gives the player an excellent learning curve, understanding and application of the powers of toxicity. This is the acid of society, The poison on the blade, The cruelest way to die and the most subtle way of murder.]**

 **[New skill: Poison breath; lvl 1; 5mp per second;This skill allows the player to expel a poisonous cloud of poison from their mouth. Come in a stream, cloud, and wall form. Levells poison resistance when in use. High chance for poisoning]**

I turned to Jaune to tell him about my new skills but when I did I was blinded by a powerful ray of light. It was brighter than a spotlight being shined right in your eye. It burned so my that I got a screen telling me I took ten points of damage. Once his impromptu light show ended he stood there without any of the cuts or bruises that he had when we had gotten here, he stood taller by about an inch an a look of pure euphoria on his face. It didn't take me long to realise that he had awakened his aura.

"Did did you know that would happen?"

"No, but I probably should have."'

He stated celebrating getting his aura by jumping around like a crazy monkey and yelling in jubilation. I was glad for him but I was alo ponder how this would affect the future, now his aura won't be awakened by Pyrrha, will that affect their dynamic.

 **[By thinking of how your actions affect the world around you, you get a point in wis.]**

I continued by pondering in silence up until Juane left. We agreed to do this again on the coming weekends up until he left for Beacon. So that left us with two more trips into the ID together, Plus our individual trips in. I was going to bed when I noticed a screen that I hadn't seen up until now.

 **[ID skills have leveled up to level two; new dungeons; Board dungeon, elk dungeon]**

I was glad that I got some less dangerous options for grinding. I was really tired so I decided to hit the hay after I did some push-up. They were growling, at ten my arms were burning and I was feeling like I was going to die, but eventually, I hit fifteen and got a screen telling me what I got for getting that last two STR.

 **[For increasing STR paced base ten you get the skill; boxing.]**

 **[Boxing has replaced flail]**

 **[Boxing; level 1; Boxing is a style of fight that relies on a low wide stance and strikes with the fists. Masters of this art can stand up against the black belts of the eastern combat styles on equal ground and have overcome the style's weakness with leg based attacks. At your current level you can throw a punch semi straight.]**

I was happy that my close range problem was semi fixed but I was too tired to care so I just hit the sack and I was happy that tomorrow was my last day before the wicked. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

 **That's all folk for this chapter. I am so glad that my story is getting this much buzz. When I started this I thought maybe it would get ten of fifteen views but seeing the thousands of visitors on my stories traffic page always puts a smile on my face. I have I poll up for anyone who is interested. To anyone with Ideas for the story, feel free to pm me or leave a review, whether it be a skill perk or monster I would be glad to hear them. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up early today because even if I was totally exhausted yesterday, even though I had went to bed earlier than usual. Seeing that I had an extra hour, I decided to do a little training. First on the block, throwing mastery. I took out the shuriken that I had stolen from Dom and looked for a good place to throw them, I ended up getting a big board from the art room, I think it was left by the previous tenant, for painting on. It only had some spraypaint outlines so it didn't give me any boosts, so it was ok to use for practice. I set it up on the other end of the room. I would paint a target on it latter right now I just want to hit the board. I backed up about ten feet and held the shuriken between my hands and I breathed in and out. Psyching myself up I threw the bladed star and managed to hit the bottom left corner. I tried again adjusting my hand slightly upwards, and threw again, this time I got more to the center, but still far to the left. I went about this for about an hour more adjusting to what I think will make it go straight and to where I want it to go. It landed me two DEX and five points in throwing mastery along with seven in shurikenjutsu.

Thinking that it was enough practice for the mourning I got ready for my day. Shower, brush hair, brush teeth, hide dust golems in my clothes just in case, and finally applying my businessman title. I opened up the shop to little fanfare. The day went standardly, I got enough tips to get two or three books. I took my lunch break to observe the new books that came in and only one caught my eye.

 **[Book Gardening for Hunters; A skill book that goes over plants that do not require much maintenance but also are beneficial to people. Teaches the player the : Gardening skill, the flora aff perk, and the magic skill mana growth.]**

I wasn't really interested in gardening before but this has peeked my interest, especial since in my days here I have learned that many plants native to earth aren't present here, such as, Corn, spinach, and pot. If I could find a way to get some seeds for any of those plants and grow them I would make a killing, and since corn is such a super crop it might help some of the less populated villages get by.

 **[For constructing a plan that aids you in your endeavours but also helps those less fortunate you get Plus one wis and Chm]**

 **[New quest; Old Macdonald's revolution]**

 **[introduce a super crop to the market]**

 **[Bonus; Introduce it to the repressed faunus in Atlus first, as to give them an alternative to living as indentured servants to the dust mines]**

 **[Rewards; +rep with the people of Remnant, 1,000 exp, Mark of Demeter]**

 **[Bonus; Blake will learn some magic and become one of your teachers, +rep with the faunus of Remnant]**

I accepted instantly paid for the book and spent the rest of my day planning out how to make a garden on the roof. Once the day ended I consumed the book after going to the hardware store to pick up everything I needed along with setting it up. I got the flora perk and it basically did what the water and fire did only with plants. The gardening skill was just how to care for plants and the most effective ways to make them grow, although the higher the level the less time it took for the plants to grow. But that was all just precursor to the Mana Growth skill

 **[Mana growth; lvl 1; This skill allows the user to imbue plants with many to increase the growth rate and yield. As the skill progresses the chance for positive mutations will increase when you use this skill.]**

This skill is the bomb diggity. Once I get some corn I be set. That only left getting corn and maybe some other crops. I was contemplating on how to get some. But the best I could come up with was to grind in the zombie dungeon and hope one of the special spawns was a farmer.

 **[for making a total improbable plan that is most likely to fail you get 1 luc]**

I groaned when I read that but didn't give it much thought, free points were still points. I decided on getting my stats up a bit more along with one of my skills. I went outside it was getting a bit dark but still enough to see. I started stretching, working out all the kinks that my week had generated, getting a point in dex. I called up a candlelight and set out in a run. I didn't know my way around very well so I just bagan on my course to Junior's bar. I started out slow and progressively faster. I was coming up on the one mile and I had already gotten two in vit and leveled up my candlelight to level two. I was getting tired and decided to turn back to my place. I just walked this time and focused on my candlelight. It wasn't a very powerful or complicated skill and when I checked it in my skill menu, while most skills maxed at fifty or above, this skill only went to five. But then again the only real thing that can be upgraded with this skill is how much light it can pump out and the cost which wasn't very much anyway. But then again, it doesn't need to be complicated. Skill are designed to do a specific purpose and this skill does it well so it works out just fine.

 **[For contemplating the nature of your skills and attempting to understand the way they work you gain plus one to wis and int, along with the two levels in candle light]**

I was celebrating my success in my mind at the free points and levels, when I heard a scream. It wasn't loud, it was meek and far off but it was still enough for me to be concerned. It was coming from the alley I was standing beside. I am not proud to emit it but I considered just walking away. I know it sounds like I don't care about people and I am just heartless, but I didn't know what was going on. In a world where people can lift mountains and teleport without fanfare you couldn't be to cautious. My morality on out and I jogged down the alleyway, silently preparing a fireball in my palm and switching my title to beginner spell caster. I peered into the deserted road, it was dark with most of the street lamps dark, there was trash and grime everywhere, graffiti proudly splattered across every surface marking this place as the territory of the Butchers. The Butchers where the worst of the worst. They were the human equivalent to the White Fang, they are mostly street punks and degenerates, they are so bad that even other xenophobes like Cardin refused to be associated with them. They also have a reputation for killing and raping faunus, for their message of "superiority." They were in simple term, which were all they most likely could understand, scum of the lowest order.

There were three of them in a lazy circle,they held themselves as if they owned the place. Even from here I could smell the alcoholic mist in the air, they were dressed in clothes that you could drag out of any eighties gang movie, if you pulled it out of a tv in a dump. They were huttled around something that I couldn't identify for a moment until I observed it.

 **[Molly Greenfields]**

 **[A desperate child in a cruel world]**

 **[Dog faunus]**

 **[8 years old]**

She was just a street kid that had been put out on the streets after her parents were killed in a grim attack in her home village. She was sent to an orphanage here in Vale, until she was kicked out by the caretakers for being a faunus. I swore that I would give a piece of my mind to those caretakers, but then I thought that even if they "had an accident" all it would do would the make the lives of the orfans that they were taking care of worse, but I resolved myself to leave an anonymous tip to the police, that did give me a raise in wis. But back to the scene, the creeps were closing in. This was my last chance to back out, but after seeing with my own eyes what was going on I had no choice. I stepped out into the light and looked upon my enemies.

 **["Ricky" Pollivich]**

 **{A dagger in the sheath, lv 10}**

 **[Ruben Nightmare]**

 **{A spanner in the gears, lvl 11}**

 **[Tyler Knave]**

 **{Shi no buki, lvl 26}**

The first two were just a step up from regular punks, being trained in the very basics of self defence, mixed with just over a year of experience with the weapons they got their titles from. They still had horrendous stance and grip on those weapons and they didn't have any apparent long range option. But what really scared me was Tyler. His description says that he is a second year at Signal meaning that he was a grade above Ruby. He had a crimson mohawk and leather jacket that was stained with what I hope was ketchup. He carried himself not with hubris or inexperience but of trained preparedness, much like a master martial artist. He lived up to that title too, he is one of the only people that could pull off a melee exclusive fighting style, at Signal. Where he is known as a racist and a sadistic bully, but people are too scared to stand up to him mostly, in fact he has his eyes on Ruby and is only held back by the aegis of Yang. He may have been a lower level to Ruby but only because of he hadn't had his aura unlocked. His weapon would make Ruby proud, it was simple just a katana made out of crimson metal designed to resemble a mixture of an exacto knife and a katana, named simply Aka Oni.

I steeled my resolve, my first priority was getting Molly out so my first attack has to be aoe but not big enough to get her. I'll take out the goons first as to limit the amount of damage I will be taking and, how many feet will be going after Molly. The bigger the boom the more likely people are to come investigate so bigger is better. Illusion is still low level but I can make a coloured blob appear in my enemy's vision so that should help, dust golems are fast so they will tangle with Tyler while I get the other two. Candlelight is high enough level to be a good flash grenade but I can't use it with Molly here, so that's a last resort. There isn't any water for me to use for mist or aquamancy and it is to costly on my mana to create some. Okey game plan fireball the two idiots to buy some time while I Van Gogh Tyler's vision and then get off a

s many fire attacks as humanly possible while Molly runs.

Unfortunately while I cooking up that plan they all saw through my impeccably stealthy standing there like an idiot technique and they were staring at me. Throwing it at the fan I yelled.

"Molly, run."

And threw the fire all at the stooges while my letting loses a vicious barrage of garous green on my opponent's vision along with skeleton snakes. The fireball hit dead center of Ruben's face, bursting into a mini inferno burning Ricky as well. It didn't do them in though so I went on the offensive, ripping out the arm of the cannibal from my inventory. I slammed the grey pugilistic arm into the crotch of the Spanner, leveling up crotch shot in the process, he dropped. I slammed my foot into his nose breaking it and taking him out of the fight. His compartate did not take his comrades defeat easily and came at me with a switchblade that grazed my cheek and drew blood. I twisted in an arc to try and get him in the nades, but while his friend was bulky and hit heavy, Ricky was fast and didn't fear running and playing dirty, he jumped back and while I was overextended he came in and grabbed the sides of my head and, aided by gravity, slammed my nose into his knee. Thank god for gamers mind because without I would have been dazed enough for his follow up attempt at stabbing me in the eye. It just knocked me on the scalp but it still bled profusely. I didn't take that nding down and unleashed a plumb of from my head right in his eyes stunning him enough for me to spin around get a home run on that little baseball that he called a head. It broke his nose and optical bone instantly and the concussion he got from hitting his head on the concrete was no laughing matter. It was really cathartic, if he had just gone down with the first fireball he would barely be hurt but he challenged me and ended up fucked up, and I wouldn't have gotten a str.

I dared a look to Molly, and thankfully she was far down the street and turning a corner into a busy street. She was safe for now. I let out a sigh of relief that was quickly turned into a wheeze of pain as a large red katana emerged from my chest like a scene from Alien. I was still in shock when I was kicked off the blade into a wall. I managed to turn over on the ground to see my hp at near thirty of its original five hundred, and a royally pissed off Tyler. His Mohawk had been pulled and plucked to bits, he was bleeding from one of his eyes, and judging from the amount of blood it wasn't going to be able to be saved. He was bleeding from his torso in multiple areas along with bites on both of his elbow joints and one of his knees. My Golems had apparently tried to limit their opponent's movement and melee ability. Speaking of them they were a pile of dust and bone bits off in the corner completely lifeless, all eight of them had not been enough even with surprise and an illusion on the target, one which it seemed to be thrown off completely.

"You happy you fucking animal fag, you may have fucked up these two idiots and saven one little bitch but in doing so you are going to die. You Little shit."

I coughed at him in response, sending shrapnel of blood and spit into his face. I may have not one but I still helped out Molly, and I had responsibilities to Tucson and Junior, and for the first time ever a friend in Jaune. I am not dieing to a xenophobe with a crummy sense of style. I still have enough mp for one last attack, either a poison cloud or a candlelight followed by a dragon's breath. Since he was raising that katona of his above his head I went with my gut and pulsed out a candlelight. Before it was small and useless now it was as bright as a searchlight in a new moon. With a deafening crack, which I was thankful for gamers body for making sure that it had no permanent damage because I felt my eardrums rupture, and a supernova of light. Tyler was thrown back like a rag doll in a hurricane, with a sickening crack his head impacted with the brick and he went limp, his hp bar reading zero. I did not like to take a life but it was necessary. Even though he didn't deserve it I gave him final rights in my head. After what felt like years but could not have been more than five or six minutes of chaos it was silent. I fought for the innocent tonight and that was just right, despite my initial worries I had no doubt in my mind that I did the right thing. I struggled to remain conscious but I just couldn't, the last thing I could hear was a familiar screen, but this time not of fear but of conviction.

"Come on he's right over here we need to help"

Molly screeched at three policemen running beside her, towards me. Fought the black curtains with all my might but alas the act has concluded and the actors must rest for his next performance.

I woke with a startle. I was in an unfamiliar bed, I was far from the olfactory delights of paints and books that had greeted me every day in my apartment but instead was assaulted with the stench of death and disinfectant. I was blinded by the unyielding bright white that was painted over the entire world. The Rhythmic beeping of some mechanical harpy accelerated by my panic. All of these monstrous evils lead me to the conclusion that I had returned to the place that haunted my nightmares of sleep now and my waking in the past. I was in a hospital chained to a hundred different mechanical monsters with tubes. But instead of the painted on smile of the one nurse that was always assigned to my ward back home, with her rud trusses dotted with gray and a field of strawberry freckles for a face. I was greeted by a man in a chair. He wore a well-worn suit that fit him like a glove but did nothing to inhibit his movement. His hair was a field of freshly fallen snow dotted with soot. A pair of brass framed circular glasses. Held casually in his hands was a cane that had a gear design imprinted on it. His nameplate did not disappoint.

 **[Ozpin, Then man of a thousand titles but no true name]**

 **{LVL error}**

I tried to choke out a greeting but my mouth it seems has been stuffed with cotton and rehydrated with vinegar. Without a moment's hesitation, he gently lifts me up into a sitting position and brings a glass of iced water with a bendy straw to my lips. I drink greedily. With a grateful sigh, I smile at him with gratitude. Before I could say anything be speakes. He had a voice that didn't need to enhance or raised in volume to be heard by all.

"Hello, mister Forman. I see that you are feeling better"

"Compared to sword in the lung, yeah," I said with a playful tone.

"That is is good, he paused and his smile dropped a bit"

"Do you know why you are here?"

It hit me like a wave what had all happened, the jog, the fear, the fight.

"I think I do, is it because I accidentally killed a hunter in training"

"In part, but do not worry we have witness testimony along with security camera footage to confirm that you were merely acting in defence, which is why I am here." he said with a slight inflection.

"I don't understand"

"As I said we have seen what you did last night, we… I saw you come to the defence of an innocent even though it was of great personal risk to your self,a dn no one would have known if you had left."

"I would have known"  
"Exactly, I saw the entire video, I saw you in the beginning having an internal battle of what to do, but when you saw that it was a young girl your visage changed, it hardened, not into blind furry, or some egotistical fantasy of being a hero, but a look of determination to protect."

"Bu..but I hesitated"

"Yes but you still helped, and you did it in a way which the girl would be the safest, you didn't go in swing a giant sword or shooting off your Nimrode but you distracted the attackers so that she may escape, and in doing so made it possible that you could be saved as well."

"I think I understand what you're getting at, that I was willing to do the right thing the right way for the right reason, but if I may be rude why tell me this, why wait at my bedside"

He got a mischievous smirk upon his face as he stood up and triumphantly said.

"I have come here to give an invitation to my academy, full scholarship"

I gaped at him like a fish out of water.

"But but I am so weak, I don't have any material besides the ones I stole, I don't have my arua unlocked and I suck at close range"

"All true," He said dismissively, "I am not saying you are the purrfect candidate but, you have the potential to become great from these humble beginning, so the only thing left to say is, what is your answer?"

Sometimes the universe hates me and sometimes it acts like it wants in my pants, what do you think my answer is.

"Yes"

He left shortly afterward to file let me rest, apparently, he had already enrolled me, so there was only the matter of getting me the information and materials I would need. All of which are being sent to my dorm room at Beacon. With that done it is time for me to check the screens that I had been ignoring for a while now.

 **[+1 in strength and luck for going against the odds in such a bull headed way.]**

 **[+2 Vit and phys resistance]**

 **[+3 int for great tactile thought in times of struggle]**

 **[+ 1 chm for navigating an interrogation without even realizing it]**

 **[Title gained; Beacon student +50% gain to all stat growth during stay at Beacon]**

 **[You have leveled up to level11]**

 **[points +30]**

 **[Title gained; Defender of the weak; + 50% exp to people in the party lower level than you/ people around you will act in defense of the weak]**

 **[+2 lvl illusion]**

 **[Candle light has maxed out. A progression skill has been learned; Torchlight]**

This was all so awesome but I was tired as hell so I went to bed. After sending a clay golem to work my shift at the store.

 **Sorry for the long wait but I broke my wrist and had to abstain from writing for a while, don't worry updates will come more often. I also got the free version of Gramerily. The poll closed and the winner is teleconis, don't worry most of those other things are going to be desired among either Jaune or other characters. I have a new poll up. This time for who will Mark romance.**

 **If you have any suggestions for skills leave a comment or pm me about it,**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Torchlight. 49 mp. Lvl purest light, the Beacon, and the seeker. This is the next in the line of the candlelight line. While candlelight was the bomb that scorched and lit your way. Torchlight is the Sentinel. Torchlight can follow the gamer or stay affixed to a specific point. Does continual damage to dark and demonic enemies. Masters of this skill can conjure a ball of light that can seek out any target, or can great a beam of light that can act like a flashlight or a laser)**

Those are the words that have I have been going over for the last TWO DAYS. I have not been allowed to leave the hospital because of some mumbo-jumbo about making sure that even though my wounds are healed on the outside, they aren't being upset on the inside, apparently there are regeneration semblances out there and it's a common problem.

 **[For figuring out an aspect of the world you get +1 wis]**

That was the first stat up that I've had in the last two days. The nurses will not let me do anything here: no push-ups, Knife throwing, summoning, golem crafting, not even GOD DAMN studying. The Upside however is that it has given me time to work on and ruminate about some of my skills, namely Chemillionism, which is pain to say so I am just going to call it CM from now on. It doesn't actually change my skin to the shades or colours that it appears as but instead bends light to trick the eye into thinking that it changes.

It has been a real pain, from the customers at the store giving me looks to White Fang recruiters coming to the hospital. But since it's a skill I can grind it till I have at least a little control. Thankfully, I have found a way to grind it to. First I take advantage of the game's music system. Basically it has every song ever and all covers of aforementioned songs from my world, and it plays them at random or depending on the situation will choose a song that will fit the mood. Best part I can trigger it play specific songs by just thinking about it with the desire for them to play. Then I for the next step, I flare my CM to the beat. This method has gotten me three levels in CM and one more in illusion. This means that I can fight off a change if I put all of my focus into it.

I swear if I wasn't getting out today I would snap and kill everyone in the hospital. My incredibly cheerful thoughts were interrupted by being glomped from the side of my bed by a little girl with dog ears. Molly was looking a lot better than when she went up against those thugs. Her hair was washed and brushed and she was wearing new clothes that were clean and pressed.

"Hey kid, I see you are doing better," I said giving the girl a smile. She responded with big eyes and cheerful smile.

"Uh huh, I got all these pretty clothes and this nice man with gray hair and a cane came to talk to me and he was super nice. He bought me all these things and even made that bad lady from the orphanage go away so I can go back and its a lot nicer, It has food and clothes for everyone now."

Now that made me smile because the first thing I told Ozpin about when he came back to drop off my uniform was to tell him about Molly's situation. He was rightly pissed and left in a huff and on the news the next day a report about an orphanage matron being arrested for stealing from the children came out.

We talked for awhile and I broke out all those crappy puns from when comedians came to try and raise our spirits. I made sure she would call me if anything bad happened and I could come and help, I also left her with Ozpin's and Jaune's numbers just in case. She was telling me a story about pudding when I heard a knock at my door and I yelled for them to come in. It turned out to be my favorite vomit boy.

"Hey dude, hope I'm not interrupting," He said with a joking inflection.

"Nah, dude what's up, OW sorry, Jaune this is Molly the kid I helped the other day," I said rubbing the side were Molly gave me a playful slap on the side.

"Hey Molly, I'm Jaune, I need to talk to Mark about some boring grown-up stuff so he can leave, but my little sister Jane is your age and you can play with her for a bit,"

"Ok," she left without a fuss but she sounded a bit disappointed.

"Dude, I'm sorry about missing our adventure but a was a bit preoccupied."

"Don't worry I'm not mad, but I think this just goes to show that we need to step up our game, If were getting smashed by Signal brats then we don't stand a chance against these big bads you keep insinuating about," he said while sitting down next to my bed, him knitting his hands together.

"I know dude, but I haven't been that idle, I've been training up my abysmal stats, you know before this hole thing."

"I can tell that is a pretty big level jump for just three days, but I have a plan we go right as we get you out of this place and fight our way back to your place."

"I like the way you think," I said with a playful smirk.

We went to the info desk to start on the hoard task of paperwork and got everything squared away. Molly was gonna get a ride back to the Orphanage with Jaune's mom, after her and Jane's impromptu play date. Those two have apparently hit it off like fireworks. I was glad the kid deserved a happy life. Jaune came with me with the excuse of making sure I got home safe, which wasn't that big a stretch considering that he was the tank. Before we started I gave him a quick observe and read it over while I dumped the six points of Luc into myself.

 **[Jaune Arc; lvl 8]**

 **[The Fledgling Knight]**

 **[Str 24]**

 **[Vit 40]**

 **[dex 7]**

 **[int 9]**

 **[Wis 20]**

 **[LUC 6]**

 **[Chm 7]**

Just as I thought high vit and wis. He may not be the strongest or the fastest but he can take a hit and keep on going, along with his ability to use what he does know to make up for what he doesn't. His Chm was a perfect reflection of his actual degree of skill, I mean seriously Snow Angel.

We decided to go for something a little less unpredictable than the zombies; Elk I was fine with that, Elk just always looked weird and scary to me. I flashed up the ID and we got out my equipment. Unlike The Zombie ID, which was all destruction and fire, like a bomb had gone off, This I'D looked like humanity had spontaneously disappeared, with nothing knocked down or burned, but overtaken by nature and plant life. There was more of a green tint to the world and the sky retained its blue albeit with it more taking on a turquoise color.

Jaune was in his armor this time and he had his sword and shield. He wasn't in his standard gear from the series though. His new armor was dark grey and black with gold highlights, it also had a slight chitonish look to it. It was weird to me so I sent a curious look at him.

"Pill bug ID," He explained.

"That's weird, I have elk, boars, and zombies. What else do you have?"

"Besides the pill bugs, slimes and zombies"

My ruminations on why we have different IDs was cut off by a call that sounded like a trumpeter being kicked in the nuts. An elk stumbled out from behind a building. It was young looking with only one fork in its horns, it had red eyes to go along with it which seemed odd to me. I sent a quick observe towards it.

 **[young buck; lvl 7]**

 **[str11]**

 **[dex15]**

 **[luc 4]**

They weren't beefy but they were fast so we had to be careful of getting pierced even if those horns were small. I sent a party chat thing to Jaune explaining that I would swipe from a distance with Nimrode and confuse them with illusions, while he used his shield and sword to tangle with them up close. He was ok with the plan as it gave him an opportunity to use his fancy new arua.

The busk didn't like being ignored so it charged at us. But I sent a green blob illusion to him that made him stop and start flailing. I decided to put him out of his misery and shot him with Nimrode a couple of time. That didn't kill him so Jaune went and stabbed him. Its hp dropped to zero finally and dissolved into mist leaving behind our loot.

 **[fuzzy antler; an alchemic component that can be used to cure arthritis or restore the body, be used as a component in magical catalysts and foci.]**

 **[Elk meat; Good for bait or just cooking up. This lean meat goes great in stews or as a steak. Best served with red wine]**

Since we were in a party, we each got one of each so we didn't need to split it between us right then and there. We moved killing more young bucks and eventually started encountering adult bucks. Which dropped the same stuff except just bigger and more of it, but they were harder for us to take down. They liked to set their horns on fire and charged twice as fast as the young bucks. IT took a good ten minutes for us to take down just one, and we had to eat some of our meat to recover, I of course cooked it first with fire so we didn't catch anything.

We were doing well, only five more blocks to my building and we already had enough meat to feed a small country. I had also leveled up my crossbow mastery by three levels, making it four, and Jaune leveled up to level nine and he said that he had leveled up hi shield mastery to level twenty already. I was about halfway to another level.

We then herd another elk cry only this one was about as loud as a foghorn. We got into fighting stance with me pulling up Nimrode to look through the sights. What stepped out would have fit better into a Lovecraft story. It was about two stories tall. It was covered in dark grey plates like a rhino's, over brown skin. Its hooves were dark green and covered in blood and had spikes coming out the bottom. It's horn rested upon its head like a crown. They were gigantic, I counted thirty six points before I lost count, all of them blazing with a candles worth of flame. It face was that of a skull mixed with a horse's face. With the pale tan skin pulled so tight I was convinced that the skin would tear any second. Its jaw was filled with jagged serrated flanges in multiple rows almost like a shark.

 **[ Rare Boss appearance, ID escape disabled]**

 **[Mutated Hell Buck. LVL 38]**

 **[This creature is the result of a thousand innocent creatures being killed for sport. A thousand years ago the goddess Artemis grieved over the senseless death of her sacred animal every day, her desire for justice and sadness over her lost friends reached a breaking point when one day a hunter shot one of her sacred golden elk and did not even touch the corpse. Enraged by this grievous act she summoned every once of godly rage she could and cursed the hunter. The souls of all the elk he had killed washed over him, engulfing him, mutating him. He now walks between dimensions killing those who kill for sport]**

 **[str 150]**

 **[Dex 30]**

 **[int 5]**

We were most definitely boned, this thing was twice as strong as Yang, and I don't want to know if those horn are just for show any time soon. We couldn't so we had to fight.

My mind went into overdrive trying to figure out what to do. Well we are on a street and it is as big as any of the building so that means it's slow, but also means that it has a straight shot when charging. Those horn are deadly but also make it so he can't see when charging. Those hooves I'm guessing are strong enough to do some damage as well. I looked around panicky trying to find something to help. I finally came to a stop when I saw a fire hydrant. Of course, since plumping runs on pressure and physics instead of electricity then it would still be working. I just needed to break it open, then we will have something to take out those flames. Of course, I forgot that my water control level is only one but it'll have to do.

 **[For coming up with a plan that might just save your life have +2 int and wis]**

"Jaune the Hydrant," I yelled.

He didn't question it he just arua slashed it open. That prompted the Hell Buck to attack. It flipped its horns in a circular motion that sent a wave of flame straight at us. He and I dived under the flames. I felt it scorch the back my hair and clothes. I pulled up every last bit of that water aff along with quick equipping Black turtle hatchling just for the extra control. I felt it vampire out almost all of my mana but I managed, to instead of what I intended to as in pull a stream of water to hit it, pull a blanket of water from the swears under the street up through the asphalt and cement to hit the underside of the beast. This while quite damaging to the Buck, extinguishing about a quarter of the horn and doing about fifteen percent of its total health. It also broke the street making it collapse under the weight of the Hell Buck. Without thinking i grabbed Jaune and shot the grappling function of Nimrod its maximum range, hitting a building about a block away and quickly hitting the withdraw button, pulled us both out of the pit and we ascended to the end of the line and scrambled onto the building. It took a second to check my mp seeing that I only had five mp left and see that that stunt had landed me another dex.

"Please tell me you have something besides close range stuff because there is no way we can get close to that with out dying," I said pleadingly.

"I have mana shot and a spell called firecracker, which lets me shoot of a small flare that does extra damage to plant-based foes," he said panicky.

"Ok, I can work with that somehow."

I scanned the horizon looking for something that could help. East has the hospital that we came from and west has the harbor, wait the harbor.

"Jaune listen, we are going to drop down onto the street and you are going to hit it with that firecracker of your to get its attention then we use Nimrode to kite to the harbour, by swinging on the buildings to keep ahead of it, hopefully by then I'll have had enough time to regen enough mp to cast one last illusion"

"Are you sure it'll work," he said worryingly

"No, but it's the best chance we have."

I took a deep breath and we dropped down and stretched I currently have 18 mp per minute regen, that means we need just one minute to get it ready.

"Do it"

I saw the firecracker fly, it was about the size of a baseball and only went about twelve miles per hour but to me it felt like a hundred years as I saw it soar through the air to that magnificent bastard that had just managed to get out of the hole in the street and looked extremely pissed.

It world around taking out three buildings in the process. It roared and began preparing to charge. I grabbed Jaune and sent the first shot towards the harbor. I'll tell you this firing a grappling hook one handed sucks. IT feels that your arm is being punched at first due to the kick back but then it tugs hards enough that it would tear off any normal person's arm. I just remembered that I had never enchanted Nimrode. I wonder what type of Enchantment I could put on it, The first thing that came to mind was the fire but then I started off thinking of more obscure things like, maybe an ice enchantment, or something to lessen the strain of the grappling hook, or maybe something to pierce armor.

I just realized something, I ramble when I am having a near-death experience because I have been thinking of random stuff like that when I deadly hell mutant is chasing me, while I am swinging from building to building with a screaming Jaune hanging off my arm.

I could see the harbor we were so close. I only had three more seconds left before I could cast it. Two more and we are almost to the end of available building One more, no choice I swing myself and Jaune onto the very last building. It is about to see us when in my mind's eye I envision the illusion that I need to catch him while I mold the mana. I imagine me and Jaune falling off the grappling hook and scraping our way to a stop. I imagine Juane knocked out beside me while I slowly stand up. Imagine standing there looking dumbfounded as it prepares to charge. I imagine it coming ever closer to me and it eventually plowing into me.

In reality, it looked nothing like that. It looked barely tangible blobs that look vaguely like people moving around. But it didn't have a lot of int and it plowed right through them and into the water. It yelled and thrashed and tried to escape. Keyword tried. It struggled for about five minutes with me shooting Nimrode at it and Jaune taking shots at it with the Glock I had with me. It eventually went down.

I was so glad that partying up auto-turns on auto-loot because we would have had no way we could have picked all this up. I was also glad that it auto-divided up and we both got the same stuff except he got a shield while I got a staff. That reminds me I need to go over all those screens.

 **[For repeated action a new skill has been created. Swing; LVL 5; This skill requires a population-based chain or cord; This skill allows you to swing around at a high speed in urban settings by shooting extremely strong grapples. The higher the level the faster you can swing and the more control you can have]**

 **[Fore repeated swinging you get + 3 dex]**

 **[45, elk meat]**

 **[10 flaming elk horns; same as regular horns only better suited more magical properties and they have a fire atribuite]**

 **[27 elk horns]**

 **[36 elk leather]**

 **[Perk book; Cervidae affinity]**

 **[Staff of the Hell Elk; A staff made out of ash wood and carved with special runes that increase magical potency. It is capped at the top with six flaming elkhorn spikes in a flower pattern in the center is a gold orb anchored in; Increases magical spell effects by twenty percent, enables the Shedding ope spell, increases fire damage by ten percent. Increases mana growth spell fifty percent]**

 **[Leveled to level thirteen]**

 **[two points allocated to luc]**

 **[For swing for an extended period of time you get +1 vit and level physical resistance]**

 **[+ two illusion levels]**

That was all super awesome but right now I want to get out of this ID and go offered no arguments and we left disbanded the party and agreed to hang out on Wednesday.

 **This was the most fun chapter I've written yet. I just want to thank everyone who read up until this point and don't worry I plan on finishing this story**. **If anyone has a suggestion for the story just leave a review or just pm me. Don't forget to vote in the new poll.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to say thank you for all the encouraging reviews that I have been getting, it really helps me keep motivated. I also want to thank everyone who voted in the new poll. Velvet and Weiss are tied for first so please vote. I would also like to ask for ideas concerning skills, perks, or even items, that you guys would like to see.**

 **For now, though, I want to address some specific reviews**

 **Astra Myst** **; Thank you for the praise and I am looking for a beta.**

 **Unknown 9501** **; I would but I don't think I have the writing chops to pull that off, so I'll just stick to one romantic interest, but thank you for the praise.**

 **ExS-DrIfTeRs** **; My thought process is that he is usually open on the weekends but since his was so stressed out about his thoughts of dissertation that he closed early and was on his way out when Mark came in.**

 **-names** **; I always thought that Ozpin was the type who kept his ear to the ground when it came to the hunters around him, and since Don is well know in the underground as a scumbag, he would know of the rumours of his exports but wouldn't have any proof against him, so learning that his weapon was stolen wouldn't really bother him any.**

There is no greater pleasure in life than waking up, after a romp in the hospital, in your own bed. I was groggy and disheveled in the exactly perfect way, otherwise known as getting up on the right side of the bed.

I stand up and stretch a bit and go through my daily ablutions. I go over the last fight I had and decided that it was time to get into shape. I need to be at least level 20 when I go to Beacon and that's only a week and a half away.

Starting out with some throwing practice I set up my board after cleaning my loft because Jaunes coming over to train/hangout.

I focus on trying to hit the center of the board, letting everything around me fall away. I grip the metal star in my hand and wrist my wrist sending the death star towards the wood. It hits on the bottom of the board, but in the middle so that's something.

I grab another star and begin again, letting the repetitive motions flow while I sink into my thoughts. I've been here a week and I hadn't explored past about a mile from my loft and I'm worried about that. I mean I've spent the last five years of my life in a sterile white cube with only a window looking over a highway. Shouldn't I want to go out and see everything there is to see, eat everything I never got to eat at the hospital. I mean I spent six hours in nature when I first got here but I was so focused on surviving that I didn't take in any of the scenery. Maybe I spent so much time playing video games and reading fanfics that I am just not normal enough to have regular desires or maybe I was just born wrong, or is it gamer's mind keeping me focused on the important stuff. My musings were stopped by a knock on my door and a screen in my face.

 **[For continued accurate-ish shots you get +2 levels in throwing mastery and shurikenjutsu, and +1 dex]**

 **[For focused training and philosophic thoughts you get +1 To int and wis ]**

I went to my door wiping the sweat off my forehead. I opened the door only to see a plain cube package wrapped in brown paper tied up in string. There was no one around that could have dropped it off and the street facing my loft seemed unusually empty. I walked back in and sat on my couch. Not trusting this town I observed the package, and got scared out of my pants.

 **[Paranoia, a good trait for a gamer. Just for that have a free level in observe. Don't worry this package is standard issue for new gamers and is not dangerous, so just open it]**

Freaked out even more because it actual did give me a level up in observe even though I wasn't anywhere close enough to a level. I decided to go along with the creepy demon box, against my better judgement.

Inside was series of papers, machinery that looked like state of the art tech from my world, and a water bottle. Lucky, all this stuff came with instructions affixed to the tech. I pulled out the first of the devices. It looked like an old iPod mini, the note stuck to explained that it was a G-pod, a device that allows the gamer to copy all the music from their soundtrack function to a website that would sell the tunes to people in this world and to other gamers and the revenue would be split between you and the "Gamer association," as they called themselves apparently, with an eighty-twenty split in my favour.

The next item was a Big black box about A foot by a foot big. The paperwork said that this was an in-out box. This was supposedly what let me send and receive stuff to and from these Gamer association people.

The last item was a tablet that looked a lot like a kindle fire, only it was gold instead of black It had no paperwork so I just turned it on. It buted for about thirty seconds and came alive. It showed me a strange logo of a stylized G in a Pixley style morphing into a metallic shiny style. Then it went dark and a green hologram appeared from the screen in the style of my screens. It spoke in a synthesized voice.

" _Hello mister Forman, I am Anna your personalized gamer Association guide and assistant."_

"What the hell is going on," I said in a confused tone.

" _We at the association know that this may be confusing to new gamers, so it is my job to explain to you the what, who, and how of what we do here."_

"Ok, please go on."

" _Thank you, We are called the United Multidimensional Association of gamers but are usually referred to as just the Association, The abyss or Tartarus, We were founded several cycles ago by the first Gamer Han Jee-Han, After he and his wife left their root universe after he noticed that there were more gamers coming into existence. He originally started the association as a way for him to personally help and teach the new gamers but eventually there became too many to mentor personally so the association evolved into a network of gamers helping each other learn and survive. Do understand so far"_

"Um, I believe so," I said still adjusting to all the information. Does this mean all those fanfictions I read about gamers were actually happening.

" _I can see that you are still confused so I will go on. The association would like to make it clear that the gamer fanfiction that circulates throughout the different universes are only a small percentage of the gamers and we must ask that you do not harass or bother these gamers, more on this topic can be read in our ethics guide, that must be signed by all members before use of association services can commence. Also note that breaching of this ethics guide can result in immediate termination of membership determined by severity of infraction."_

It pulled up the ethics guide on one of my screens asking if I am willing to sign. I did a quick skim through, and it just seemed to be no-brainer stuff like no rape or slavery. Also for some reason there was a rule about wearing tuxedos and afros while blocking swimming pool entrances. I signed my name off and let everything close up.

" _Thank you for agreeing to our terms of service, now allow me to go into the many services that we offer. Our first and most popular service is the online mall. This mall allows our patrons to buy and sell many different items, loot, skill books, and much more. Then is our forum service. It is a collections of open forms, not unlike Reddit where our patrons can go to ask questions, or discusses many different topics. Please note that this function has no filter so be warned about topics and language that might offend. Viewer discretion advised. There are many more services and perks offered to our members including a dating service, a communal training area accessible through your id skill, and even conventions held every six months, which you are invited to, please note that you may only bring two guests with you and that they must sign the same terms that you did. Thank you for your time and I hope that this is the beginning of a long fruitful relationship"_

"Holy shit on a stick, This is **awesome.** "

I know that something like this happens in a lot of gamer stories I've read but I didn't know it would be this awesome. I mean imagine all the possibilities. Oh watch out Cinder I am coming for your ass. This is going to be epic. I wonder who I am going to bring to the convention, but I can decide that later. Wait if I got one of these then that means tha.

"Dude you will not believe what I just got," Jaune said while busting down my door.

"A package from the Abyss I am guessing."

"Wha, how did," he said before seeing the package contents strewn about the sparkle in his eye died a bit once he realized that he had destroyed my door. He let out a small chuckle and apologized. I told him it was ok and told him to stay and train with me for a bit. Now the only question was what to train.

"What's your dex stat", I asked.

"Seven," he said embarrassed.

"There's a board over there, use these shuriken to grind, and leave your armor so I can enchant it."

I might as well up my magical skills if I am going to stay a mage. Plus I can save Nimrode for last so that it'll have a more powerful enchantment on it. I chuckle at myself for my diabolical plot, while I draw the pentagram on the ground.

I start with his chest piece, its covers his torso all the way down to his waist and doesn't have any shoulder guards on it. Its design is that of a pill bug's shell so it has a cascading wave pattern like the bug in question. Each segment has a gold edge covering it.

I am going for something original here, so I am thinking of what might go good with this. Jaune is a tank so something that helps him do that is what I am aiming for. Maybe something to keep the enemies attention. I imagine in my mind's eye, an almost ethereal cloth rubbing or polishing the material until my mana starts to seep into it. When am done the chest piece is almost blindingly reflective.

 **[enchanting leveled up to level 11; New enchantment discovered]**

 **[New enchantment, Luminous polish; This enchantment makes any piece of armor it is attached to shine brightly. This makes enemies focus on the wearer more and makes it harder for them to look at the wearer making it so it is more difficult to aim at them; (Note, the shine will not affect the wearer or his allies)]**

Nice, not something that I will ever use but for Jaune, it will help him a lot. Next up, his gauntlets.

These had the same design as the chest piece , but with the hand and wrist being covered by a back leather glove. This peaked my interest and I decided to stick with it so I focused on the gloves spacificaly the palm. I Thought of a thin film of bright colour covering it until it shined like a neon parade. When i opened my eyes I saw that it still had a small but noticeable rainbow glow.

 **[enchanting leveled up to level 12; New enchantment discovered]**

 **[New enchantment, Sure grip; This enchantment makes it harder for your grip to be broken, to the point that nothing less than a magnitude 4 earthquake hitting it will make you lose your grip on your shield or weapons, and it makes it impossible for you to fall due to weakness of your grip or the texture of the wall you are climbing. Rocks slick with rain, a flat glass surface, or something drastically changing temperature, none of these will be a problem for this enchantment]**

Now that is useful. I might just have to by a pair of gloves for myself just for this enchantment. I hear the rhythmic thump of the shurikens on a board, so I know Jaune is ok for the time being. The pants armor is just leather with built in chiton knee pads so I skipped those for the time being.

The last piece was the boots, They went about half way up his shins, and were made out of black leather. They had a chitinous plate on the toe and at the heel. They also had small chiton studs on the bottom that could be retracted, for when the terrain didn't make it a good idea to wear cleats. The studs gave me a great idea. Since tanks usually are stubborn, just like my friend here, I thought about how they were almost 'rooted' in place. So I imagined my mana seeping into each and every inch of the boot. I imagined the leather hardening and softening at the calf and shin. I imagined the studs being enveloped by the mana making them have a translucent shell of mana that was pointed.

 **[enchanting leveled up to level 13; New enchantment discovered]**

 **[New enchantment, Oaken defense; This enchantment allows the wearer to be rooted in their stance. This makes it so that is almost impossible to move the target without their consent. (Note, this enchantment does not inhibit movement unless desired to)**

Good, good. This will definitely make Jaune a nice tank even if his level is a bit on the small side. I decided to do his pants just for the exp. I was going to just put spring rocket on it but I couldn't see how that would help him out. It stumped me, I thought that maybe if he could jump horizontally it would help him surprise his foes. That stuck with me so I tried modifying spring rocket. Instead of coiling it like a spring I thought more along the lines of of piston compressing air and then releasing it as a burst.

 **[enchanting leveled up twice to level 15; No longer needs pentagram to enchant just a stationary location, (Note you can not enchant during combat)]**

 **[New enchantment discovered; power charge; This enchantment boosts the wearer's sprinting and chargings skills by fifty percent. Allows for unlimited charging regardless of stamina]**

Thats neat. I don't know if either of us have those skills but that's besides the point.

I stand up a bit wobbly, and almost fall down but Jaune grabs me ad keeps me from falling. I thank him and ask him.

"How your Dex stat coming along."

"Better, I'm already at eleven."

"Good, now is there anything else I can enchant."

"Just, Crocea Mors."

"Good, you keep at it while I finish up with the sword."

He handed me the sword and this time instead of sitting on the uncomfortable floor, I went to my soft bed and sat on it.

I went into my mind's eye once again. I tried to think of way to make it better for Jaune. I already made it harder to be looked at and made it so he won't lose his grip on it. I mean I could just add an elemental effect to it, but that just seems lazy considering the world we inhabit. Maybe a vacuum that draws stuff to the sword, but then again that sounds more like a shield enchantment. I never got past the first few episodes of Fate/Stay Night but an invisible sword sounds cool, but then we would probably misplace it. Poison would help if he ever got a poison mastery skill, but that doesn't sound like Jaune's style.

Then it hit me, an amplification enchantment, it would work by amplifying the sound to a distracting level but wouldn't affect his allies or bystanders, or at least that's how it would have worked, but when I started to push my mana into the blade it just wouldn't go in, no matter what I tried. I was confused until I opened my eyes and saw a screen.

 **[Unable to enchant, subject has a soul]**

 **[Do you wish to awaken the soul?]**

"Um. Jaune come over here for a second," I said thoroughly shaken

If this weapon has a soul does that mean other weapons do? What are the requirements for having a soul, Being made with a lot of mana techniques added, an animation spell, bonding your own soul to make a hHorcrux or just luck of the draw. Does the planet have a soul?

"Dude you ok," Jaune asked a bit concerned.

"I can't explain, just party up with me and look"

He did and was rightfully surprised, I looked at him looking for an answer. He had a conflicted look on his face before it grew into a set and strong face. He told me to wait a second. He grabbed all of the equipment I had just finished enchanting. He equipped them and got into a ready stance. I hit yes.

A pain that I have never felt before hits me like a truck. I have gone through more surgeries than i can count, spent countless hours coughing my lungs out, but none of it hurt like this. It felt like a thousand burning needles are being pressed into every single atom of my skull. Slowly pushing through the soft skin and not hindered by the hard bone, just ever pressing on until it feels like my head is more hole that flesh. And then, it just, stops. I slowly sit up, I can't hear anything but the thump of my own heart beat, my vision is a field of sparkly dots. But eventually it clears and I see Jaune standing there, arms at his sides looking fish jawed at something.

That something turned out to be a man or a robot it was a bit hard to tell. It looked like a man, but different. He stood seven feet tall. His muscles large and protruding from the few spots on his armor that wasn't covered by mettal, but his skin looked coopery, and I don't mean he was tan, I mean it looked like metallic, slightly green, metal. His one eye was like white marble with that weird dark webbing pattern you see on the stone when it is flooring, except the pupil that was pure ebony. His face had no fat on it and looked chiseled and I mean it in the exact way your thinking of. He had a passing resemblance to Jaune. His clothes though that's where it got interesting. His torso was covered in a thick ,gold, covering that seemed to melt to his skin a the edges. The armor itself was covered in celtic markings, the markings were made out what I suspect was silver. His arms were covered in mighty gauntlets that looked so large and thick that Hagrid from Harry Potter would say they were loose on him. Gripped in his had was the shaft of a spear with the head broken off. Also they were made of precious gems, the left was saffire and the right was ruby. Finally his legs just weren't there it was a kind of rise from the ground that seemed to be made of iron sand, which I thought to be the weirdest part because we were on the second floor.

"Y y you, your him. Odin arc, the first Arc. you didn't have all the metallic stuff, but it's you I know the face. It's the same face I saw every day above the fireplace at my house," Jaune said in a panicked, beguiled voice.

The 'man' spoke in a voice that could only describe as grinding stones covered in honey. Deep rumbling mixed with a softness that betrayed his strange appearance. A voice of a weathered hero.

"Yes, young one I am he, I am _Odin_ Arc. Son of the earth, Father of Joan, the first hunter. The one who named the vile creature that we combat to this day. The one who named them after the future that they would bring."

" how, how are you here, what is up with stone and mettle stuff with you, and what is this about being the first hunter," Jaune said with a deeply confused inflection, his own bewildered face mirroring my own.

"That my boys is a tale of tragedy, of failure and of shame. One that your must pay fo..for my mistake," he said with a look of deep regret, his eyes held unshed tears.

We were still our hearts beating and confused. Curious to a tale we might regret knowing. He went on his face set. The unshed tears never leaving his eyes.

"Many a year, a century, a millennia, it's so hard to tell when you live not as a man but a object, … a weapon, only used to kill. Some killing is better than other killing though. I have found that I much prefer to kill in the defense of others than just mindlessly or for some vague notion of honour. Huh," he finished with a small chuckle. He went one.

"How I wished I knew that before, but this is a tale of learning as much as tragedy. It all started before man, before animal, before water or earth or existence itself. It began with two entities, no one knows if these entities were man, woman, god, and no one knows their relationship, where it be brothers, sisters, father and child, mother and child, friends, or enemies, just that they existed and that there were two of them. One was of light and one was of darkness, and that's not to say that they were good or bad or that one was better than the other. One can say that they were gods of opposites. One would create water, one would create fire. They made everything in pairs. Even me and my siblings."

"And as I said we were all made in pairs, when I was made, another was born his name Zeus. Then when the one who would eventually become my wife was born, another was born that would become Zeus's wife. That patterned continued until the world was inhabited by many and we were called gods. Beings devoted to to areas that always had opposites. We lived we loved, we cried, we died, we were reborn. Then we become bored so we began creating. But just as with our creators, we created beings that always had an opposite and always in pairs.". "This", he turned to me, "is how your world, one that was the brother to the one we live in now got its religions and mythologies."

I was, well I didn't know what I was at the time, confused and surprised I would hazard a guess but I could not clearly say. He continued.

"This cycle never ceased, until many more generations came to pass. Eventually we grew bored so others such as artemis, Bahdra and many others began to create more. Always in pairs, with the birds, came the fish. With the reptiles, came the mammals. With the net, came the knife. And so on and so forth. Until one day a being, a god, a man, named Prometheus started to create. He took mud from a forest mixed with loam, fire from a hearth that warmed the newly born, air from the tallest peak, and lighting from the fiercest storm. He created Humans, a being with no opposite."

"At first, we thought very little of them, we saw them as below our attention, something that wasn't worth the thought to acknowledge them as existent. But then we saw use in them, we didn't see them as equal, just toys for our amusement. We came up with uses for them. They were livestock, models, foot soldiers in war games, pets to be preened, garnish on food, and bed mates, but only in private."

"This is where my folly originates, after many years of life the humans came to revere us worship us, gladly surrender to our every whim and thought with vigour and smiles. I was no different than the other gods, I saw them as lesser. That is, until one day," He paused, letting a small smile grace his face, it was small and almost unnoticeable but it was there. None of us said a thing at the single tear that left his eye.

"A funny thing time is. It grinds down every thing to dust, it dulls the mind just as much as it dulls the blade, but it also erouds the stone to leave the gem. I still can't remember the important details, but i remember that it was a cool summer when we meet, with lots of rain. I can't remember her name but I remember the twinkle of her eyes when she looked at our son for the first time. I may not remember her original name but I can't forget her new name...Salem."

"She was the first I ever loved, I cared for my wife, I lusted after my concubines, but she was the only one I ever loved. I was the most happiest then than ever before. I should have known it couldn't have lasted. My wife learned of my philandering and finally had enough after learning of her, in her words I was degrading myself to the point of mating with a human. She didn't say love or cherish, she said mate as if we were to wild beasts living on simple instinct."

"She went and called a large gathering, a party she called it. I thought nothing of it, in..until she brought out Salem and my child. She proclaimed loudly to everyone that I had degraded myself to such a level. And then She swept up to me with a self satisfied smirk on her face, and asked if the baby was truly mine… There goes not a single day that I don't wish with all of my very being, that in that moment, I had swallowed my idiotic pride and proclaimed proudly that yes she was my love and that she had bared my child. But I didn't I scoffed at the accusation, I waved off the alligations with nary a glance at my beloved. She cried and tried to get me to tell the truth about our union and love. She tried to get me to admit by having me hold my child.. Bu..but in my selfish idosy I decried and threw the baby of the mountain of which the party was held. My love shrieked in grief she ran to the edge just to see the infant go through the clouds, she begged me to save him, I didn't. She ran crying out of the party. The next I saw her she was at the base of the mountain crying in a small puddle of red. She shrieked and attacked . It did nothing, I didn't stop her. She sore then and there to destroy us all, me especially. "

"And destroy us she did. Many years after the party. She strolled up to the kingdom of the gods with a crazed gleam in her eyes, and an army of strange beasts at her side. We were arrogant and laughed at her. I don't know what power she used against us, it might have been what would come to be known as dust or aura, maybe it was something else entirely, I will never know."

"I don't know what it was but I know exactly what it did. It sealed us. It took all of our mighty power and trapped us in inanimate objects. With her army all armed with the same power, we barely lasted a month. We were confused and angry. We blamed the one who had created the humans in the first place, Promythisis. We chained him to a stone and had hawks eat him alive for all eternity. When she had all but a few of us sealed she approached Prosthesis, she strolled up to him, carrying me in my sword form, as a perverted form of revenge. She asked him if he had regretted creating the humans. He said in a unwavering tone that not for a single second did he regret it.. Right when I thought he would be sealed, he did something I had never even thought possible he transformed himself. He gave up his godly magic to give Humanity a part of himself to each and every one of them so that they would have the ability to unlock the aura they had in them the entire time. This small rebellion prompted the few of us remaining to fight in the smallest possible way we could. Epimetheus, Prometheus's brother, who grieved more for his brother than any other gave his brother's creation the ability to survive in the most harshest conditions, and to the ones he favoured the most he gave the blood of the beast. This is where your faunus came from. It was my fiercest rival Zeus and not more than six others that veined the earth with a never ending supply of weapons to fight against the demons, this is your metal and your dust. And finally prometheus's soul was placed onto his most creative man, and his soul is reincarnated to this day."

His story finished with a melancholy tone. His tears now freely falling. Me and Jaune were absorbing this information, Jaune looked white as a ghost, and my vision was blurry for some reason. Tears I later found out was why.

"We failed in every single aspect of our purpose. We are scattered and useless, but it doesn't have to be that way, Please, I beg of you let me aid you in fixing the mistake I made so long ago. Please let me fix the wrongs I have done. Please."

Odin said this, so pitifully, he cried openly blubbering. Jaune had his face turned down, his eyes hidden by shadow. With a roar Jaune said.

"Do you think that with make everything better, Do you think that with bring back all of the people that have died just because of you. You WILL fight with us and then you WILL face punishment. And even then you will never get to go back to the way things were. You WILL stay and protect the people your foolish decision doomed. Do you understand, DO YOU."

"Yes that is all I ask. I will fight with you I with protect the innocent with you. I will teach you so that you never make the same mistakes that I did. All that I am, all that I was, all that I will ever be, will be to help. I am at your discretion. Call on me whenever you wish."

He melted way leaving a pile of metal dust and a sword. It looked like his previous form only, more. It had a copper guard that curled like a crown at the ends. Its pommel Onyx wrapped it silk. On the center of each side of the guard sat a gem, on one side a sapphire, on the other a ruby. It's blade was a hundred and twenty five centimeters made of a gold like metal. A strip of platinum running down the center of the blade to the point.

"You ok man," I said cautiously.

"Yeah, just you know a lot to take in."

"Yeah"

"Um it's still early you want to go to a movie or something to cool down."

"Yeah, that sounds good just let me fix your door up."

While he did that I took a look at the screens that I had been ignoring since that hole fiasco started.

 **[New quest; Unleash the gods]**

 **[Unleash the gods; Find and unseal as many gods as you can.]**

 **[Rewards; A boon from every god you unleash. I oath from each god you unleash to not disturb the humans unless requested; More fire power when faceing of in the final battle against salem and the Harlem army]**

 **[New skill; Unlock Arua]**

 **[Unlock Aura; lvl 1;The key to the Promethean legacy, this power has given power to the helpless, illuminated the darkness, and saved humanity from the point of extinction. This power allows you bequif this boon to others, whether the man or faunus. Note this can only be used on sentent life]**

This was going to be interesting.

I am glad that hat is over with, writer's block can be a bitch.

If you have an idea for a skill, item or perk leave it down in the reviews.

Please vote in the poll, it ends February tenth so don't miss out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for voting in the latest poll. I am glad to announce that the winner of the romantic sweepstake is (Insert drum roll) Velvet. Get ready for some cute bun fluff once we get to Beacon, which coincidentally is where we are going this chapter.**

I dodge out of the way of a rampaging elder buck's, the actual boss of the elk dungeon, charge. The buck doesn't get very much farther as it hits Jaunes shield, stopping it in its tracks. Jaune lifts his golden sword, renamed Odin's sorrow, and fells the old beast. That's the third one today.

Our routine for the last week and a half is training, training, and training, sometimes apart, but mostly together, because misery always loves company. That's not to imply that the training hasn't been profitable, and I don't mean just financially. We both went up quite a bit in levels, skills, and competence. I am now level eighteen while Jaune is now twenty. Each day we pushed ourselves to the limits. While being smart about our training.

I came up with some multitasking that helped me increase my most important stats, namely the metal stats. Basically, it all revolved around that water bottle the Abysse gave me, turns out it's indestructible. I would just do random stuff while also doing my magic on the water inside. I would read while spinning the water around for water control and int, boil, and freeze it repeatedly while doing my shift, for Charm and fire/ice mastery. Doing these exercises I've managed to get my water control skill ten, ice to seven, and fire to twelve.

I also came up with a few games to make training easier. My favorite of these games is Fucking with Don. This is how I increase my thief skills, basically, Don has to come down the street every day to get missions from the hunter office down the street, so my goal is to ruin his day in the most creative ways I can think of with just my golems and my thief skills. Just yesterday, I made him drop his pants at the exact same time his mother was passing by, he was wearing ladies underwear that I snuck onto him, though it wasn't Yang's for obvious reasons. These brought my thief skills to an even ten.

Oh, that reminds me I've been making as many as many golems as I could, enough for twenty dust golems, three clay golems, and my new golem, water. These little beauties are great for trapping. They act as tiny blobs, and the higher the level the more water I can use to make them. They can't do much besides just roll around, be sticky, or be bouncy, Think of them like the grapes from that purple kid on My Hero Academia, I could look up his name but I hate him so I won't. This all got me to level thirty in golem creation.

Now that's not to say I've been ignoring my less used skills, no way. I ordered some vials of-of the online mall and started mixing up some poisons, most of which are just mixture of household chemicals, but it works, my poison control is a respectable ten because of it. Also, I do just some simple stuff that helps, like using torchlight to read or mana enhancement for cooking.

My ruminations on the last week were interrupted by a buck that was charging at me, I was just going to freeze, but before I could, its charge was halted and it was pulled back by an invisible force right onto Jaune's waiting sword. That, of course, was the biggest change of the week, Odin hadn't been quiet, he had been helping us out with our training and actually teaching us a few things. He gave me a few tips to make my elemental magic more effective, but couldn't do much for me really because the elemental magic never clicked with him really, so he spent most of his time helping Jaune. Odin began teaching him his own magic style, gravity. The specific sub skills were still low but his overall gravity mastery was progressing nicely, he got a bunch of stuff like gravity wells, attracting or repelling things from himself, a glyph that when its first stepped on reverses your gravity upwards so you get flung upwards at high velocity, and when stepped on the second time it quintuples gravity in that specific spot so you get crushed, even just encoring him in place, but his favorite is called Mark of Attraction, basically it allows him to mark up to five things of a certain weight or size, and then attract them to a purple ball of energy he conjours that he can to whatever he wants with, so basically he throws the ball and the objects fallows. Five enemies flung off a cliff, five cars being flung into an enemy, five pies being flung right at me(yes, he did do it), but his preferred method of using it, is marking himself and flying with it, this I hope is what he'll use for his landing strategy.

Odin's gotten out of his angst and has been getting a bit more social, he's actually starting to talk to us outside of training and I even managed to get him to tell me some stories that aren't about his mistakes. He's not the Jolly Green Giant, but he's better.

I see another Elderbuck charging at me, but this time I just smirk and slash him with a water tentacle, it stumbles and I capitalize on it, I throw a vial of weak acid at the old beast. It impacts and flails now blind. It jerks and flails but I don't care I concentrate on the water around me and prepare for an ice spike but before I launch the attack, I stop and get a terrible idea, I focus on the wound for the tentacle and send my mana towards it just like I would a stream or sink, I feel the familiar connection only its different but not unwieldy, I will the crimson liquid to push outwards, and just like that it obeys. IT tears its way out in a gory display, what's left afterwards is just a dried husk with no liquid to be found, that liquid of course it floating besides me in a cloud of scarlet, on a whim a put it into my inventory for safe keeping. I call upon my golem creation skill, which at level level twenty five I gained the mutation ability to add additional mana into to auto level the created golem from the start. A great thing about this skill is that ever golem has its own sub-skill, so they all get their own mutation skill. I've only gotten the mutation skill for the dust golems, but it's a good one, It gives each individual dust golem its own mini-inventory inside of each golem. Before, the golems could carry stuff inside themselves but it had to be small and lightweight to fit inside, but now as long as it isn't nailed down it can be put inside one of them. I used the skill on the dried husk and just as I thought I was able to be made into two dust golems.

Satisfied with the results, I sent Jaune a party chat saying that I wanted to end it for the day. He agreed and we went on our own for the day, tomorrow was the day we went to Beacon and we both wanted to be well rested. With nothing bearing down on me I look at the screens that I've accumulated.

 **[Water control leveled up once to lvl 11]**

 **[poison control has leveled up to level 7]**

 **[Dust Golem sub-skill has leveled up to 26]**

 **[New water sub-skill; Blood control]**

 **[Blood control; lvl 2; Blood control otherwise known as hemomancy is the art of calling upon the liquid of life to do your bidding. Historically it has been associated with necromancy and the occult, this branch of magic holds no affiliation with any light or dark houses but has no problem being used for either. Masters of this skill can stop a creature in its tracks without killing it, they can extract the vitality from the blood to sustain themselves or others, they can even control the clotting of blood to either thicken or thin blood while still inside the body.]**

 **[+1 int]**

 **[Markus U. Forman]**

 **[str 16]**

 **[vit 20]**

 **[dex 24]**

 **[int 24]**

 **[wis 24]**

 **[luc 23]**

 **[chm 24]**

I let a confident smirk cross my face, we started out weak and useless and we might even still be on the weaker side, but we still improved and we will keep improving, we conquered a giant hell buck, we survived a skeletal jumping bean that fart poisonous as, we can do this.

"We are ready," I say to no one.

I woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to face the world. I stuffed all my equipment and paintings into my inventory. I said goodbye to Tucson and the clay golem I left to do my job and hold down the fort, along with five dust golems for Fucking with Don, and a package hidden inside the golem. The golem has instruction to give the package to Tucson a week before Emerald and Mercury are set to come. Inside is a letter explaining to Tucson who they are and what they are coming to do and how I know all of his stuff, a clay golem set to look like Tucson, and an untraceable Ticket to Menagerie.

Concerning how I know Menagerie exists, well I read about it during my research about this world. I know how after the Faunas wars it was given to the Faunus as kind of a backhanded gift, that is until the Belladonna family came to power and terraformed allot of the island and found a large supply of iron ore and a natural cactus that can be used as medicine and food. Then they became one of the largest food suppliers to the kingdoms, and yet they still are hampered from reaping the full benefit of these titles by unfair trade contracts and racists competitors like the Schnee's' causing unfortunate accidents along their trade routes. Learning these and finding the hypocrite got me some int and wis when I first learned this stuff.

Tucson was initially hesitant about letting a clay me take over my job, that is until I offered to let him dock my pay while away, he didn't know about the tips that I got. Plus it was nice helping out Tucson. He's a nice guy and when his mind isn't all mucked up philosophical bullshit, he's funny and kind to everyone, hell he quite the flirt with the ladies when he's actually relaxed. But enough of that I had a blond knight to meet. We meet up about five blocks from the airship platform. I started a little small talk to try to alleviate some of the nervousness in my gut.

"Soooo, any one special you leaving behind"

"Yeah, my family. Oh you should have seen my two youngest sisters trying to stop from leaving by hiding all my underpants"

"That's adorable but I mean, you know, a certain special lady friend," His face immediately went redder than Ruby's cloak and he started to sputter out.

"Wha. I men, a, a, no," He said with a defeated tone. He started sulking and I started to feel a bit guilty so I said.

"Hey don't worry I haven't even had a girlfriend yet, you know with the hole living in a hospital for the majority of my life, candy stripers are surprisingly not very good flirting targets"

"Hey hey, that is something, hell maybe we both might find a girlfriend here."

"That would be nice, my friend, it would."

Our conversation was cut off by the large metal bird land and signaling that we could get on. It was a large open space with seat lings along the walls and a large window on one side and a tv projector on the other, the channel was currently on the news. The color scheme was a pale green and tan. I probably shouldn't mention green though because once the ship began to fly, Juane became too sic to speak to and leaving me without an excuse not to socialize.

Instead of trying to be social, I instead stated observing people in the cabin. Blake, who was hiding in a dark corner reading, and Yang who was choking her sister with a hug, were the same level. Ruby was a respectable 29. Cardin, who was bragging to some second-year girls who were obviously not impressed, was 30. Weiss was standing as far away from the crowd as she could with a sneer on her face doing quite a good job at keeping them away, she was 27. Nora was being the social equivalent of a golden retriever, saying hi to everyone and then moving on to the next person that catches her attention, she along with Ren, who was following her around exasperated, was both 32. Cardin's other future teammates were all twenty-five.

The bunny girl named Velvet was the highest levels at 37. She was awkwardly shuffling around hoping no one would mess with her, she obviously didn't want to be in the crowd and thus she was trying to find the refuge of a seat. Fortunately for her Jaune had just begun his made dash for the trash can, which unfortunately stopped short at Yang's shoes, but did open up his seat for Velvet which means she, of course, sat next to me. I didn't want to seem rude so I decided to make small talk.

"Um, Hi, what's your name, I'm Mark."

"Oh, um I am uh Velvet," She said surprised and then shyly, her ears were drooping and twitching. The silence that followed was awkward, but I didn't know when to quit so I pressed on.

"So, what brings you to Beacon, besides this airship that is," I tried that bad joke but I think it just intimidated her.

"Ow, well I always wanted to be one ever since I was small, I'm in my second year here and I think it's the best hunter school"

"Really, wears your team they didn't ditch you did they."

"NO no I just kinda woke up late," she sputtered out with an immersed chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you, I came here with my friend Jaune he should be here in a sec," I was about to finish but I heard a high pitched scream and saw Jaune hanging by his shirt, held up by Yang. She had puke on her shoes and her eyes were red, Ruby was trying to calm her down but she fell on deaf ears.

"YOU ASS, these shoes were new."

"I I I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Seeing that Jaune was about to be pounded to paste I decide to intervene, first with some hidden dust golems to rob her blind, she was threatening a guy who just threw up on her shoes so I didn't see any problem with it, plus I was still salty about that bar slam.

"Whoa, whoa there, everyone chills out, miss it was obviously an accident and I am sure that my friend there would be happy to pay for a new pair, so let's save the violence for the grim ok. We're all here to fight them not each other, wouldn't want to burn any bridges this early, I mean you two might be on the same team," I said trying to calm down the voluptuous boxer.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes when she opened them they were back to lilac, she put Jaune down and spoke,"He's right, I'm sorry, look I overreacted let's just put this behind us, don't even worry about the shoes. I'm Yang and this is my baby sis Ruby."

We introduced ourselves and made awkward chitchat for a bit, Jaune and Ruby seemed to hit it off though., and by the time we were ready to go back to Velvet the ship landed Jaune burst out first and started kissing the ground thanking every deity he knew for getting off the ship. I awkwardly stood by him and waited for him to stop.

Once we did we were walking down the path hoping to find the crowd we had lost, on our way we saw the beginning of the confrontation between Weiss and Ruby. Two weeks ago Jaune would have been too cowardly to intervene until it was over. Now with twenty levels on his belt and a friend behind him, along with knowing the girl he hardened his face and marched over, with me in toe. We got there just to see Weiss start to wave her dust vials in Ruby's face. Ruby was obviously uncomfortable about the whole thing and wanted out. That is where we came in, Jaune got between her and Weiss, while I sent out my duties to rob the girl of everything on her. I would have gone for the dust but that would be too obvious. I simply walked up beside Jaune while the little guys did their job. Jaune launched into his white knight routine.

"Hey, Calm down it was just an accident, she didn't mean to do and she already apologized."

"DON'T YOU START WITH THAT KUMBIA RUBBISH SHE TACKLED INTO MY lUGGAGE AND ALMOST RuinED, ALMOST RUINED A LARGE AMOUNT OF GRADE A DUST MINED FROM THE SCHNEE QUARRY, YOU DOLT" she shouted while waving a red dust vile in our faces. Knowing where this was going I decided to step in before any … let's call them accidents happen.

"Hey maybe, you should st."

" _ **BOOM**_ "

What I was about to say before being consumed by the rather rude combustion of elemental qualities, was that she should have stopped waving it around before something set the dust off. But I never got to finish my sentence due to two rather unfortunate factors. One, due to my fire affinity my body temperature and breath are several degrees higher than normal. Two, due to me mixing some poisons this morning involving my poison breath, I had chemical residue on my breathe. These two factors along with the particulate dust matter in the general vicinity triggered a rather spectacular display that would become one of Ports many stories in the future, although in his story I was a two-story Beowulf that triggered the explosion because Port had bravely thrown a tanker of experimental dust fuel in its gaping maw to save a busload of visiting orphans and nuns.

But the fact that the side of effects of two skills could come together to make a new resultant made me wonder if I could combine skills in a beneficial way. Maybe, using GEG and swing to make a wrecking ball or maybe igniting my poison breathe with fire, well that might not be the best idea because the gas would always lead the explosion back to me. Well, that's as far as my thought processes went before I blacked out, pity too because I wanted to chew out Weiss, but alas.

The weird thing about gamer's body is that if you get knocked out you can still remain mentally conscious even if your body is knocked out, I would just go to sleep but I had to be at orientation in two hours and I can't change how long I sleep for, so I had an opportunity to review the screens that had popped up during the last couple of minutes, good thing to because the dust golems managed to escape the explosion by jumping into my inventory.

 **[+1 int for working out how something happened in an accurate and scientific way.]**

 **[+1 vit and Phy's resistance for tanking a very damaging attack.]**

 **[+1 luck for surviving a near-fatal attack]** Dammit Weiss.

 **[New item; Panties of the sunny boxer. A pair of women's panties. These panties have a white and yellow striped pattern design with a decal of a sun on the butt with a pair of sunglasses, under said decal is the saying 'It's always better sunnyside up' in black cursive. Grants +5 to the cooking and pyromancy spells when worn by women, +15 if the wearer has had eggs in the last twenty four hours.]**

 **[New item; Panties of the frosted flower** (goddammit) **THese panties are completely black lace with the exception of a patch of white lace in the shape of the symbol of the owner, namely Weiss Schnee, on the front. Grants +20 to the seduction skill if the wearer is female]**

GOD DAMMIT IF I KEEP GETTING PANTIES THE THE AUDIENCE WILL THINK I'M A PERV FUCK YOU AUTHOR.

 **[+1500 Lein]**

My ruminations on how to kill the author, were interpreted by the distinct sounds of conversation and the dragging sound of rubber on concrete. Ignoring the massive headache and burning smell, I tore my eyelids from their perfectly comfortable position just to be assaulted by a light so bright that I would have to describe it as the spontaneous ejaculation of a thousand angles. I shut my eyeballs as fast as I opened them and listened to my compatriates discussion.

"I'm just saying that motion sickness is a much bigger problem than most people let on."

"I'm sorry, its just that vomit boy was the first thing to come to mind."

"Yay well how would like it I called you little red."

"I would impale you with my little baby here."

"Your baby?"

"Crescent Rose, a customizable high impact-sniper rifle, with a collapsible laser sharpened titanium-alloy blade scythe attachment"

"A what"

Chu-chink

"It's also a gun"

"Oh… That's awesome." Jaune said intimidated but also slightly aroused.

"So can you show me yours."

"WAIT, WHA, WHA, WHAT."

"Your weapon?" Ruby corrected face red after just realizing what she just said.

"Oh yeah, of course, hehe. I have this sword, and two shields"

"Cool, um, what do they do"

"Well, my sword Odin's sharrow, well,, um,, helps me control my semblance, and one of my shields is made of scales and anti-fire dust that makes immune to fire and cuts on impact, and my other one can absorb light and can shoot a laser," Jaune finished slightly proud.

Huh, so that's what his reward for the Hell Elk. I decided now would be a good point to make them aware of my continued existence, also because for the last hundred yards or so Juane has been dragging me by my foot along the path.

"I personally only have a crossbow that's also a grappling hook and a staff that is good for spells."

"Holy Crap"

"Good see you're not dead," Jaune said we bit apathetic, cause I cut off his alone time with a girl.

"Me too, so now that I'm not a corps any idea where we're supposed to be"

"I donna know I was following Jaune."

"Wait I was following you," Jaune said with a manic expression.

"I was being dragged," I stone-faced.

Knowing that if we were late to orientation we would be more screwed than an Atleisan whore, we booked it a direction and ran like headless chickens until we can apon a very nice landscaper that pointed us the right direction.

We entered the grand hall, large stone spires of granite elf the ceiling The gray wall were adorned with hundreds of painting, photos, murals and other assorted artwork, depicting great heroes to landscapes to interpretive pieces, but they all had one thing in common, color lots and lots of colors. The people sharing the space where equally colorful despite what you might think watching the episode, we stood in ah in the entryway until Ruby shot off after her sister now barefoot. We were about to find a spot when Ruby waved us over, not ones to be rude we strode over and caught a bit of their conversation.

"And this girl with really white hair blew up Mark and he was all burned with charcoal and ash on his face, but his clothes weren't burnt for some reason," she continued to babble until the object of her story stood right behind her and spooked her.

"YOU ABSOLUTE DOLT DO YOU KNOW HOW ABSOLUTELY NEANDERTHALIC YOUR ACTIONS WERE YOUR LUCKY WE WERE NoT BLOWN OFF THE SIDE OF THE KLIFF"

"Actually you are the one to"

"Mr. Vomit knight I must ask you to keep your servant quiet while the people are talking, and I suggest you discipline it before it dones its mask and tries to blow us all up."

I must say that I was indeed stunned by that much blatant racism, I knew it was a lot worse here than in the show but when it's just laid out bare at your feet it's we bit surprising, I had of course after hearing something so, let's say surprising, I had turned blue, while Juane turned red, I was about to stop him from pounding the aris but I wasn't in the mood and I had noticed a certain buxome ninja girl with a scowl and her amber eyes in a squint, about to pull her blade so while Jaunes fist was clenched ready to give another scar. I slipped around next to the nightshade and simply whispers into an ear.

"It wouldn't do well to expose yourself on the first day after taking so much trouble to hide, don't worry she'll get her just dos soon."

She stared at me in shock and fear, crap wasn't going for intimidation there, um think quick.

"Don't worry I have no intention of ratting out the Chief's daughter, but just know that he does miss you a lot, and you're always welcome to come back."

I didn't actually know that first hand but That's the feeling I got when I read some of his post-Blake running away speeches. But let me tell you it was certainly a surreal experience finding that out, one day after train I was reading while swirling the water with my mind like you do, and then one jaw-dropping revelation later I have water all over my new shirt.

Anyways Jaune almost decided not to punch her, up until she warned Blake, Not releasing her _**purrfectly**_ hidden attachments, who stood next me to watch out if she wanted to keep her virginity. Jaunes Eyes bugged out, his muscles clenched, that one purple vein in his neck that bulges out whenever he tries to lift something too heavy, he just began to raise his fist when I put my hand on his arm and gave him a shake of the head meant to say don't worry about it, I turned away from the white bitch and pulled my mead in a different direction, to tell Juane I were going to leave and that he should come. He did along with the sisters still stunned.

The speech was the same as in canon the only difference was afterward when Ozpin was stepping down he looked me right and the eyes and smirked. I need to get me one of those coffee cups that let you smirk like that.

After the speech, we were told my miss GoodWItch to follow the yellow tiles to the cafeteria. Apparently Beacon runs on a system were most of the tiles are grey except for a single line going down corridors, because the castle is split up into different sections relating to different uses: Yellow was Domestic essentials, Caffettiera, bathrooms, and the such, Blue is the dorms, Green is Crafts works= Forges, workshops, even an art room, REd is emergency exits, Blue is for educational, such as, classrooms, a dark room, libraries, even the auditorium were in, and finally white equalling domestic amenities, a common area, a communal kitchen, a theater, yes there is a movie night every two weeks, a meditation room, a garden, and my favourite an av room. Companies will donate stuff to beacon all the time as a way to say thanks for keeping the baddies away, and those include electronic companies meaning every gaming system for the last twenty years with video games of every genre tv screens that are actually holograms, and a three D printer. These remedies, however, are only for those with at least a 3.0 Gpa because they are a privilege, not a right and that if we can't be responsible enough to manage our time then we aren't responsible enough to be hunters, or that's at least what Goodwitch told us.

The cafeteria was way better than the hospital food I had grown up with, Jaune said it was better than most colleges but I had to take his word for it. I found out that Ruby had really liked ketchup, and I mean a lot like she puts it on her cookies. After we were fat and happy we were sent to out to the empty ballroom that will be where we stay until tomorrow, because the schools didn't want to set up so many dorm rooms for all us because by tomorrow sixty five percent of the group will be gone. The ballroom was just like the auditorium only with a disco ball and fascia curtains.

Everyone was getting into their sleep were, me in a very large blank t-shirt and shorts and Jaune in a pair of sweatpants because some who shall not be named stole his footie pajamas with a dust golem and set them on fire and them replaced them with standard sleep whare because they didn't want Jaune to make an Ass of himself, I wonder who it was.

Ruby and Yang set up next to us and we talked, well Jaune and Ruby talked, I and Yang just punned at each other for a while, you could say it was a battle of prequels. Weiss glared at us for a while but didn't say anything, I waved Blake good night, and eventually, we burned out.

Tomorrow was bright and sunny the rays hitting my skin felt amazing, I never knew it could feel so good to just stand in the sun but it was.

We found Jaunes locker pretty easily it was right next to mine on the way I ran into Nora and Ren and introduced ourselves, Nora was jumping up and down in excitement and complimented my battle attire.

It was a black leather trench coat with a ton of pockets on the inside with the Words Momento Mori in white on the back, with some strange bulges underneath. On the inside was my Beowulf pants with a harness and some light grieves, with a loose grey shirt with a flaming skull on it. The shirt was fireproof and was enchanted to keep me at seventy degrees Fahrenheit, the Enchantment was what I call Insulation isolation. Under the shirt was a tight tactical shirt applicable of deflecting knives and small caliber rounds. I had enough poison flasks and grenades to kill small town. While I was talking to the two Jaune kinda wandered off to confront Weiss but instead ended up talking to Pyrrha, and ended up with quirky making her fall for him somehow. It was time to get this party started.

We all lined up on the field by the cliff the platforms primed and ready to launch us away. I was about six people up from Jaune. I was ready and waiting. Jaune started panicking and asking how they were supposed to land, uh I knew I forgot something. My ruminations were interrupted by the platform sending into the forest at over sixty mph.

I didn't panic instead I smirked and maneuvered myself into a more stable position with my stomach parallel to the ground I was prepared to deploy my landing strategy, or that's what I would have done if for not me hearing a scream and a gun stop halfway through my turn when I was perpendicular to the ground and was suddenly impaled through the shoulder by a red spear rifle with a blond knight attached to it. I impacted the tree about three seconds later and sighed.

"Hi Mark"

"Hey Jaune"

Wow it took me awhile to get this one out, but I have a good excuse namely my wrist becoming infected and necessitating surgery, Don't worry I am fine now.

I must thank everyone who reviewed and fallow you guys are the ones that give me the motivation to continue to thank you so much.

New poll up for those interested, this time; what is Mark's spirit animal

If anyone has any ideas for new skills, perks, weapons, etc Leave a comment.


	12. Chapter 12

Fuck my my life, just wanted to say that. To give context to that comment here I was just flying through the air free as a bird about to save my ass with my landing strategy when a certain redhead who I always thought was a bit overdone in the original, in an attempt to save my idiot of a best friend impaled me and stuck me to a fucking tree. Which of course I am still stuck to, good news Jaune is using his gravity magic to pull the offending spear out of the tree so we can start on our mission.

He manages to get us free and it's a good thing because that was causing me bleed damage and I can't use my bloody arm for some reason, oh I know the reason it's because of the fucking screen in front of my face.

 **[status ailment afflicted; Crippled arm]**

 **[Crippled arm; This status is caused by extensive damage to the arm its bones or the muscles within or surrounding the appendage; 24 hour before status heals or until next sleep whichever comes first; Status causes; the inability to use arm, -10 dex, and -1000 health due to initial trauma (Note this includes the bleed damage that occurred)]**

"Uh fuck my life, dude my arm's out of commission for the rest of the mission so don't expect crossbow cover fire, uh fuck this better fucking give me at least a level in Phys resistance later"

"Do you think she was trying to thin the competition," he said once again ignorant to what's in front of his face.

"Nah.. she probably saw you your rendition of a Magikarp in a windstorm and either tried putting you out of your misery or saving you, and I just got caught in the crossfire."

"Ok, One dude I was caught flat-footed, and two what's a Magikarp."

"I'll tell you later but for right now we gotta move by now the Grimm will have smelt the blood and have started out on us and I don't want to get cornered."

"Lead the way _Partner,_ " He said excitedly

"I would but I have no clue how to navigate in the forest."

"Don't worry about it my dad drilled this stuff into my skull before I was even allowed to apply," He turned away from me and started muttering.

"OK so we were thrown perpendicular to the sun and it's still the mourning so that means we were thrown north, and the instruction said that the temple was north-west of the starting point, so we go that way."

We started out on our grand adventure avoiding the grim instead of fighting to save mp, I got curious about a dirt golem would be like but decided to put that off later and instead started on wondering what other materials could make golems:sand, glass, paper, trees, cans, the possibilities kept me occupied for about ten minutes before I started to really started to look at the scenery around us, it was beautiful, emerald tree spotted the landscape, the loam under my feet crunched with every step like the crackling of tv snow but a million times more enjoyable. The birds sang and I could hear my own echo, I mean holy crap I thought that was just an urban legend but no you can actually hear the reverberation of your own it's amazing, well except for the giant black murder beasts, but they honestly weren't even worth more than a passing glance at this point with how low their relative levels were.

We Continued on our way for about an hour when we were met with a large dark cave carved into the side of the cliff face, the entrance decorated with cave painting depicting a monster attacking and kill a bunch of people or at least that's what it probably was because the scary monster had been obscured on the painting by what I assumed was dark cracking black blood. By mutual agreement we tried to beat feet out of there when surprise a breeze blew through on our back sending our scent right into the gaping murder hole, we heard a roar that definitely wasn't a scorpion but we tried not to stay long enough to find out, we ran as fast as our legs could carry us but we could tell it was following us. The putrid scent of rotting flesh filled our mouths as we breathed heavily. Specks of blood were flung ahead of us as its mighty paws surged back and forth, I wasn't helpful to think it was its blood. A menacing finish growls reverberated through our chests as it let out and an almost jovial pattern, as if it was laughing at its soon to be dinner, I dared to gaze back at the beast and the breath was nearly stolen from me well as my bladder control but luckily I persisted and was met with a visage so gruesome, so terrifying, mind-destroying horrible that the demon Elk would cower and as if it was a fawn being circled by the vultures and wolves.

It had the vague body shape of a jungle cat, its fur black as if scorched by the flames of hell themselves. It had horrible bloodied bone segments surrounding its paws, face, and stomach, along with two long bony spears like segments jutting out from its body unnaturally connecting scarlet membranes to its back to act like wings. On its paws were razor sharp claws that torr trenches into the forest loam that I had thought made a beautiful sound when stepped on until this unholy abomination threaded upon it making it sound like the bones of the fallen were being reduced to dust underfoot. Its face, if you can call it that, had a bony shell with two eye holes cover the entire top half making it seem like it was horrible scalloped and its skull was exposed, but the bottom half was left free of the shell as to more effectively show off it thousand of razor-sharp canines. I could still see the fleshy skull f its last victim still impales on them, so fresh that I could recognize the person, it was the blond kid of team CRDL his eyes finally revealed to be green, too bad that they were glossed over in death. Its tail curled and ready to be launched, but it was not the tail of a cat but a scorpion, the point was, instead of the yellow of the Darkstalkers, a deep purple-red that dripped with poison so toxic that when it splashed onto the ground around use the surrounding life was rushed for about a foot.

I dreaded having to observe the beast but i had no choice but to relent, the dread of the horrors we were about to face burrowed trenches of terror directly into my y being.

 **[Manticore; lvl 50; B rank Tyrant class; A creature of mythologies originally created by Flamel the first alchemist to act as an guard for his pregnant wife and it fulfilled this purpose for many generations as the Flamel name expanded until it was corrupted by the Harlem army and thus became one of the first of the grim and this specific manticore is actually the originator of a manticore Grimm; Its poison is strong enough to kill a man in less than ten paces and its tail can extend over five-time its body length; It is capable of flight but has a low flight speed and has low stamina when in the air.]**

 **[100,000/100,000 hp]**

 **[Int 38]**

 **[str 67]**

 **[vit 24]**

Well, we are screwed best case scenario we run into a big group of other trainees and we zerg rush it to death, speaking of large groups, guess where we ended up when we burst through the tree line. If you guessed right dab in the middle of the temple with the rest of the core groups along with Cardin then Congra-fuck-u-lations you were right on the money.

I thought we were saved that we all going to use the power of friendship to kill the mighty beast and ride off into the sunset for afternoon blowjobs but no. They started shooting at what I later learned was the manticore but at the time I thought were going to be turned into swiss goddamn cheese.

So I and Jaune hit the dirt as soon as the bullets start a flying, along with Nora's pet ersa that she rode. I thought that was the end were had done our best and we're going to be either implied or shot to death, a wall of ice sprung from the ground and trapped the tail of the beast long enough for the two us to scramble away.

I was just about to spit some fire at the beast when I saw something even more terrifying stalking towards me, Weiss. Her stride was reluctant and slow as if she were walking towards the gallows. The look on her face set into an almost nauseous visage as if the words stuck in her throat was toxic bile. She stepped towards me and looked over her shoulder to look at Pyrrha, who gave an encouraging gesture.

"I have been made aware that my previous statements may have been misconstrued as hurtful towards you."

"That's a bit of an undersea," I was about to counter when I was cut off by a large CRACK, it was as if thunder had fucked a rock slide and unholy spawn was dating Slipknot, I was startled and frozen, but luckily Jaune Grabbed an Idol and shouted.

"Run for the ruins there our best hope"

I wasn't in the mood of dying so that's exactly what I did. The manticore now going after all of us as well. The journey to the ruins was short and quick I didn't have much time for admiring the scenery but I would later reflect that the ruins were truly magnificent and I deeply regret my hand in their destruction. The faded pillars once a magnificent ivory marble carved intently with scenes of splendor and cheer, The bridges zigzagging across the canyon connected houses and building long since lost to the sands of time and the durge of the grim. It could have been anything: a bustling metropolis, a mecca of trade, a university to train aspiring warriors, we may never know and my part in causing that destruction will haunt me for years to come.

But at the moment I was preoccupied in getting us out alive and safe. My mind buzzed like a hive of Africanised bees in an attempt to find an answer. The biggest threat and I say that with a quarry of salt, is the tail. But the tail was covered in overlapping chitinous plate that would make it difficult to sever when coiled so we would have to wait for it to extend the tail to sever it but that would put us in danger of being pierced because I didn't know how fast the tail shot out. I could assume that the rest of its body would have to be stationary but I couldn't be sure of that. We could pin the tail with ice but I don't know if even my black ice could anchor deep enough into the ground for that to be successful. Judging from the way he tail is mounted onto the creature it can't sting behind itself or below. Its INt is too high for me to illusion it. So the best course of action forced into the air and make it crash.

How to do so is the question of the day. If I had my arm I could crossbow it and swing so I could act as a lure, but that's a no go. Wall of fire to discourage it charging at us, maybe but I don't know if it has a fire resistance. Jaunes launching gliphs, no those aren't strong enough yet. Make it charge and matador its off the side of the bridge, it's risky and it may have too high an int for it to work.

I sent my plan to Jaune via party chat and he agreed, there was a turn coming up that would be perfect for us to use but we could need a way for it to lose its traction because its claws gave it to much grip on the stone.

I ponder that qundrey and decided that a slippery surface would work best, that meant my ice control, the necessary moisture wouldn't be a problem because of the river in the canyon jetacining enough liquid particle into the air. I still wasn't confident in the plan so I kept trying to come up with way t make the manticore lose even more control.

As Jaune yelled for the group to speed up and make the turn quick and as I fell back slightly so I could freeze the path, I was still trying to think up ideas. Even as I was pulling the moisture from the air itself onto the decrepit marble. The manticore was less than thirty meters from my back as I jump around the bend I still had nothing. That is until, I remembered yesterday and my encounter with Weiss, and no I don't mean I was thinking of throwing her over the edge as bait, I meant my thoughts on the combinations of skills. I had to work with what I got so that means something with hydrokinesis and I still had the taste of soot in my mouth from the explosion so that means a poison water combo is what we got. I called up the water mana into my mouth and mixed it with the poison breath mana and aimed like a water spout at the charging beast less than twenty feet from my now. An oily black liquid shot from between my lips, it stayed as one arc the entire way and it soaked the ground, the ice, and the manticore itself.

The effect was instantaneous, the beast bowled over onto the ice faster than it was charging and got shot off almost as quick as a bullet. I failed helplessly as it was smashed into the wall of the canyon with a resounding crunch that cracked the stone walls, which also dealt twelve thousand points of damage.

We assumed that the beast would fall into the canyon and die on impact or at the very least leave us alone. But unfortunately, in the was an apocalypse is unfortunate, the creature did not die. Instead, it used its talons to grip the rock wall and flipped onto its haunches, it coiled like a common house cat and pounded at a ninety-degree angle, fast than he was shot off by at least a factor of five. He soured toward us wings spread and crashed through the bridge nocking to our certain death if not for our impressive reflexes allowing us to escape and jump on the falling pieces, or at least the four girls that would make up rwby, I personally caught a ride on Weisse's glyphs. I panicked a moment when I couldn't find Jaune only to see him land next to me with a smirk on his face I. I wondered why he would be confident until I saw five giant boulder-sized fragments of the bridge glowing purple and chasing the manticore, who had a purple glyph embedded onto it.

That when I realized that he managed to skim the beast and place one of his gravity glyphs and marked each one of the boulders he jumped onto. Each of the stone monoliths struck the resounding beast dealing a whopping total of thirty-eight thousand points of damage and managed to break his front left pawn. We didn't have time to celebrate though because the beast managed to reach the other wall of the canyon and was about to pounce right to the grassy plateau we had reached that face a heavy cliff face. We all ran more inward away from the large murder beast. I ran directly to the cliff face for some reason.

The creature landed with a resounding shock and what I will swear till my dying day was a smirk on its hideous face, the head that had impaled the tooth of the creature had been knocked off at some point but that was the least of my worries. Because the creature bent onto its knees and shot its devil's pitchfork of a tail towards me. I was certain of my demise until a golden discus with Latin engravings upon its face truck the head of the tail and sent it just off course enough that it struck just beside me. On instinct I grabbed the tail and held on so as to get a better angle on killing the beast, then as if reading my mind an Asian ninja baring emerald robes and blade that whistled through the air, cut the tendous flesh between the arachnid plates. I soured towards the beast and due to my increased weight made the tail extend once more in the opposite direction of the creature, calling for my dust golems I had one go into sword mode and stabbed the appendage into the ground rooting the beast to its current area. The whole maneuver lasted about five seconds and only did about two thousand damage, but the table had turned, the mice have now begun chasing the cat. Seeing the opportunity Jaune called in a resounding voice.

"Now is our chance give it all you have." he bared his sword high and began calling us to our positions.

"Mark I want that tail pinned and that ass incinerated, Yang you focus on the back left pounch I don't want him jumping," He pointed over to Weiss and Ruby, "Schnee I need those wings frozen solid, Ruby I need its eyes gone," as he finished the Weiss began her ice dance and Ruby shot off onto to the side of the cliff to sliced into the rock twice and she had a Snippers view and began loading out on the beast's face and shoulders. Yang in the meantime began unloading a frenzy of punches to the back hounch her punches doing less than a hundred each strike but with how fast they were coming it didn't seem to matter. Jaune called out once more.

"Ninja guy, black haired girl see if you can cut those wings off at the joint," the two began what I can only call a dance, they flowed with each other, as one struck and advanced the other covered and distracted the beast, as one flipped the other dipped, it was a symphony of timing and precision that I doubts on whether in this world they had not been together for years. Another call came out from out blond leader

"Hammer girl, mace guy, want that thing disoriented." and disorientated it they did. Nora reeved a strike to its face just as began to swipe at the ninja teens. Just as the creature got a foot off of the ground a hammer of steel and the tears of orphans struck its cheekbone. You could hear the crunch all the way back at Beacon, but then a mighty roar went out but not from the feline grim, a young man it gray armor glowing purple with a cardinal emblazoned onto his chest descended from the sky. I realized later that Jaune had given him a boost with his glyphs. The man descended as if Thor himself had decided to engage personally and give the night a helping hand by adding the force of his hammer to his strike. The strick resounded out as if about of thunder had been unleashed you could see the dent in the skull of the mighty beast.

Pyrrha during this was using her spear to impale along the belly of the beast and tor into its innards. I was not idle while all of this action had been happening I had been using my fireballs, fire breath and every other fire technique on the ass of the monster since Jaune had begun shouting out his orders. I roasted it's posterior something fierce and by the time it had pounced its has had been nothing but rousted black skin and exposed black bone, the only thing still connecting the tail to the body was a line of vertebrae emanating from the pelvic bone, but when the pounce had ended I stopped holding back and force every last bit of mana left in me to my mouth and I unleashed a gout of dragons whistle that glowed a pale azure. It finally severed the trial completely and mowed of the right back leg and a decent portion of the chest cavity.

But even this was not suitable damage to fell the monstrose old grim. It charges on only two legs but miraculously not slowed at all towards the one is recognized as our leader. I roared and bellowed towards him and he seems more terrified than humanly possible but his sword began to glow and as if Odin had begun to speak to him his face hardened, but did not lose its fear, instead it seemed to empower him. He gave a trumpet bellow as we ran towards him trying to do anything to save him, but he did not need saving. He dropped Odin's sorrow and grabbed both of his shields and held them out in front of him. The beast reached him and crashed down upon him, but it was stopped, one could see the enchantment on his boots struggle to remain rooted to the ground and the enchantments on his hands straining not to lose the girl, but they succeeded and stopped the beast and with one final roar of rebellion Jaune twirled one with the scaled shield in his hands and gave the mother of shield bashes to the grim's face, the bladed front of the shield tearing off half of the beast's skull, flinging the gray matter onto Jaune and the rocks and grass that surrounded him. ANd then silence, the beast began to dissolve into a black icor mist and was lost to the winds.

Today was supposed to be the day of initiation into a school and be taught from the greatest minds in the world in preparation for the trails that the world would throw at them, but today was so much more. It was the day eight teen greenhorns killed one of the original Grimm, a beast older than the modern human by a factor of millennia. It was the day that a beast who had leveled entire armies of lesser men was slain by team lead by a guy who had never successfully killed a grim until three weeks ago, and was advised by a virgin cripple who spent most of puberty stuck in a hospital, who spent most of his time reading fanfiction. The video caught by the many cameras placed around the entirety of the forest would at one point be shown as class material to every hunter school in Remnant, be posted on Grimtube and be the highest viewed video for consecutively five years, will be written into children's stories, textbooks, and multiple files. But the greatest accomplishment that the story of this can boast is that it is the only story ever told by Professor Port to not have a single word be exaggerated.

I, however, didn't know these things yet so we just began walking back to the school trying to treat our wounds. In the thick of battle we hardly notice them but with the beasts wield thrashings we were all a bit beat up, I only had about three hundred Hp. left, and Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora all had their auras break, the rest either had cracked ribs bruises the size of footballs multiple broken fingers it was a mess. We were all kind of awestruck at what acquired, so conversation was slow to start, in other words, it began and ended when Yang said.

"I'm so beat I could really go for a …. Catnap."

We all gave appropriate groans and then shut up I took this time to look at all the screens that had popped up during the battle.

 **[You have leveled up to level twenty-three]**

 **[+5 luck due to leveling]**

 **[+2 strength due to finger strength]**

 **[+4 vitality for long periods of exercise and damage]**

 **{Your vitality has met or exceeded 25; you get a new skill(Doge exp +)}**

 **[New skill; Dodge exp +; This skill allows the user to gain more exp towards vitality from dodging attacks]**

 **[+5 int, due to quick thinking and effective problem solving]**

 **[Your int has met or 25; You get a new skill(Echo-vibration)]**

 **[New skill; Echo-vibration;lvl 3; The ability to produce sound: the basis of speech, of song, of lies. This skill is designed to allow the user to produce and manipulate sound. Every human has a form of this skill, but this skill allows for all sound waves to producible by the gamer. Masters of this kill, can mimic any voice or animal sound they have heard, completely cancel out sound in a veterinary, muffle any sounds they make, produce vibrations strong enough to push air is a wave strong enough to knock over trees, produces sounds so high pitches that they can kill a man even if they can't pick up on the sounds]**

 **[+4 wis]**

 **[Your wisdom has met or exceeds twenty-five; you get a new skill(Weakness scan)]**

 **[new skill; weakness scan; add a portion to your observe menu that shows a single weakness; note that the higher level of observe the more detail and more weaknesses revealed]**

 **[+2 Dex]**

 **[Your dex has met or exceeds twenty-five; you get a new skill(contortionism)]**

 **[New skill; Contortionism; This skill gives you the flexibility of a professional contortionist also being a front and back bender]**

 **[+5 luc]**

 **[Your luck has met or exceeds twenty-five; You get a random skill(giver)]**

 **{Skill giver is functional the same as skill books only difference is that they aren't books persay}**

 **[You have received the skill giver (Skyrim)]**

 **[You have gained the new skill; oil spew]**

 **[Oil spew; lvl 2; By the mixture of poisonous chemicals and liquid man an inky oil is produced and fired at the target, the oil can be fired in either globs, or in a stream. The oil can either be extremely viscous, slippery, or volatile for you explosive pleasure.]**

 **[=5 to ice control]**

 **[+1 observe]**

 **[+3 to Phys resistance]**

 **[+6 to Pyromancy]**

 **[+3 to fire breath]**

 **[+2 to Poison breath]**

 **[+3 to poison control]**

 **[+6 Vapour control]**

 **[You have gained the new item; Wings of Nike]**

 **[You have gained the items; 18 vials of manticore poison/ Manticore poison recipe]**

 **[You have gained the items; 6 magic lion pelts]**

 **[Wings of Nike; A diode meant to be attached to the back beneath any clothes; It allows the player to grow false, membrane wings capable of three dimensional flight similar to a hummingbird; These wings were commissioned by Nike herself and built by Hephaestus but were stolen by Aphrodite in a fit of jealousy and given to her son Eros were when the Harlem army attacked he was sealed inside. (Note a god is trapped within the object)]**

Welp that's all fine and dandy but I am but fuck tired and we just got to the door of the school so I am just going to lay down now see you in a bit.

I, unfortunately, wasn't able to complete my slumber as just before I was to fall asleep I was caught by a myriad of nurses and doctors that kidnapped us to the school's infirmary where we were bandaged up and treated. I, over course, hated any medial rooms and escaped the first opportunity I had and ran to the cafeteria in the medial smock so naturally my ass was swaying in the breeze but I did not care one bit. I walked into a large room, auburn light poured into the room from tall windows. All eyes glued on me and not just from my dress, but because I later learned was a tradition for the upperclassmen to watch the initiation live. I walked to the counter and ordered the Bacon of hope, A BLT the size of a classroom desk. The reason this gargantuan behemoth existed was that the school wanted a way to discourage overeating by putting an impossible food challenge where anyone who doesn't complete the sandwich in one sitting had to pay for entire school's meals for a day. Up until today, no one had ever come even a fourth of the way to finishing, I ordered seconds and had to go back to my room still hungry because they had run out of ingredients. I fell asleep on the common room couch until the next day where Jaune splashed water on my face to wake me up, because apparently if a gamer goes to asleep on a proper sleeping area they can't be moved no matter what until they wake up.

Anyway I woke up and slapped on my extra outfit and waited for the ceremony began. It was the same as canon until what was supposed to be team RWBY came up, in actuality, this is what happened.

"Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren," Ozpin's cool collected voice rang out surprising no one but me.

"You four have been chosen to be known as team Rebel, lead by Ruby Rose" There pictures aligned to show their initials lining up to spell RYBL.

"Now final the last team was forged for various reason, including chemistry history, partner compatibility and experience in the field, but make no mistake this was the hardest of our decisions for teams not for any reason besides that their names are completely unable to be spelled in any clever way without using middle names, so here it is,"

Pictures of me, Jaune, Nora, and Cardin appeared on the large monitor.

"You four have been chosen to be known as team Junk," OUr pictures aligned as did our initials to spell out JUNC.

Well that just fine, Cannon was already screaming for death might as well put it out of its Misery.

 **That was a long one, my friends. This time I don't have any excuse for why it's so late besides me just not knowing how to write the fight scene, this one is actually the third version, the first had Mark using Necromancy to bring the demon elk back to fight a thestal instead of the manticore I finished.**

 **Thank you all for being patent and I am glad that I have finally found my way back into the fold.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviews, followed, and favorited.**

 **If you have any ideas on how to make the story better let me know in the comments.**


	13. Chapter 13

After the ceremony, we were excused to the dorms. Ren and Nora had a tearful goodbye (or at least Nora did) at in the hallway separating the rooms. We decided on first come first serve for the beds and decided any decorating can wait until tomorrow. Not before however Nora and Cardin having an incomprehensibly loud arm wrestling match to see who was stronger, hint it was Nora. And so we slept after I and Jaune got a message.

When we awoke we unpacked, unsurprisingly I and Jaune took the least amount of time due to one small fact, we can now fast travel. It only works between beds that we can definitely identify as ours but it still means that we can get to our respective wardrobes any time we want unless we are under attack then we are stuck, but still. The beads were comfy and soft and we just put two to each wall. We only added a couple of posters and we were done.

As it was Monday I got a new skill; just like the previous weeks they seem to be completely useless, incredibly niche, or downright perverted. They go as follows from oldest to newest for the last _**Three Weeks.**_

 **[Ballonomancy; lvl 1; grants control over balloons and bubbles of any size or shape. Control and duration increase with level. Masters are able to conjure their own balloons out of thin air. 10 mp per balloon per thirty seconds]**

 **[Absolute Lung capacity; lvl 1; Grants the gamer enhanced lung capacity. Masters of this art are able to hold their breath permanently under any conditions, have absolute sucking ability, and can filter used air in their lungs. Currently, you can hold your breath for the average amount of time]**

 **[Fiber flux; lvl 1; The ability to completely control fibrous material; This includes all clothing fiber, plant fiber, wire, carbon fibers, and metallic fibers. (Note. At current levels you can only control clothing fibers all other must be unlocked) Masters of this art can completely undo a personas armor, clothes and hair, unwind trees and metal and spin them into something else, freeze clothes, clean clothes, and undue clothes instantly. Currently, you can slightly loosen a single garment. Increases weaving, sewing, embroidering skills by 5]**

 **[Dark palm; lvl 1; A beginner level darkness spell that covers the palm of the gamer in dark energy which is then either projected a distance with energy loss along its path or as its intended use as a palm strike that causes darkness damage and may inflict edge sight. 50 mp per palm. + 50 damage to light -50 to darkness]**

The new one caught my eye as it would be my first darkness spell and it may aid me in creating the darkness golem I tried to make so long ago, I resolved to try it later. I bought a bag of balloons awhile back but never used them. I would wait until I tried swimming to try lung capacity. Fiber flux has some promise and I think I might try it today to see how stealthily I can pull it off.

I was surprised however to discover that notification was not the only one I had. It seemed as if Don had begun his day early so as to avoid his back luck, but fortunately, my golems never sleep, and thus I gained another level in stealing and mug. Serves the bastard right, but his loss is my gain.

I gazed upon the clock to discover that it was close to half past seven and thus it was time to do what I've been dreading since my acceptance, waking the others, because I refuse to allow my friends to gain a reputation for tardiness. So I told the team I was off to awake our compatriots from initiation. RYBL's room was decorated and beaded the previous night as evidenced by the bearly awake team that greeted the one who had awakened then with his insistent knocking upon the door.

Team Listen (LSTN) was awake and for apparently hours as evidenced by the screaming I was hearing from down the hall. Team Listen was composed of Sky Lark, Pyrrha Nikos, Russel Thrush, and Weiss Schnee, and was lead by you guessed it, Sky Lark. When I found that out I had to resist bursting out laughing, cause even with her choice of partner and the two lackeys from the series still alive, Weiss still wasn't the leader. You wanna know what is more funny about the situation I observed him found this little page in front of my face, which also gave me a level up in observe.

 **[Sky Lark lvl 26]**

 **{race; Wolf Faunus}**

 **{str 36}**

 **{vit 41}**

 **{int 22}**

 **{Initially raised on the Valish streets as an orphan Sky Lark got his break when his human father discovered that his old lover had a son and had rescued him. During his time on the streets and after he witnessed the discretions committed against the faunas and decided to hide his blood from all but his closest family and friends. He still holds much sympathy for his people and supports them in secret through anonymous donations to pro-Faunus charities. He is seventeen years old and is six foot one. His Faunas trait is Wolf Canine teeth and wolf Jaw muscles. He is adept with all polearm type weapons but utilizes halberds and war scythes the most. He is shy and cautious. fearing his secrets being used against him. He will be loyal to anyone who finds out and does not judge him.}**

 **{Weakness; Due to an injury several years ago his slightly favors his right side.}**

His little page not only proved to me that the weakness showed isn't necessarily the biggest weakness, it also gave me insight into his personality in the series as he was probably just going through with the bullying just to avoid him being bullied, a sad but understandable course of action, but since I know I can help him. Also, I find it hilariously ironic that Weiss is now working under a Faunus.

Speaking of which I have now arrived at the door of Team Listen and had simply knocked a single time before without warning a hard oak door, Beautifully finished and engraved with sigils and vines, swung from its hinges into my scnoge and me onto my ass.

 **[-20 hp, bleeding status effect for the next five minutes]**

While I was on the ground rolling with pain a furious eris wearing full uniform and, since I was on the ground, I could see that her panties today were of the blue and white striped verity. After came to Pyrrha running after her but not before my eyes caught her tight boy short cut panties. Then a blue-haired tall guy kneeled down and said panicky.

"Oh my god dude I am so sorry I didn't mean for you to get ah I'm just so sorry." He finished panicky trying to stem the blood flowing from my nose with a napkin. I replied in a congested sound.

"Ihs ok I know ith was an accidenth, but what happene there." I Indicated to the continuously shrinking forms of the two females. I had torn off part of the napkin to stick in my nose as I spoke.

"Oh man it just so ugh she spends half the night grilling us on our qualifications and families, and then she just looks at us like we were bugs in her soup, she doesn't talk again for the rest of the night until this mourning was I try to give like a little pep talk and she just flies off the handle saying how far I am under her qualification for leader and that I should give over the position to her." He stops for a moment to breathe and start pacing seeming gearing up from the worst part. "Then she starts saying in this pitting voice that I should start training for being the leader by saying that a team of Faunus would be more up my skill level, and I mean not only is that so far out of oknees just on the racial thing"

He continued his rant with a panicked and worried cadence. Wondering who and what he can turn to fix the situation. His Contemptuous of Weiss and her racism but also worried that she was right in her assessment of his leadership skills. His pacing was fervent and quick as if he was trying to flee from his own musings. I had to take action and thus came my hand upon his cheek in an open hand slap.

"Get a hold of yourself she is just being pissy that she didn't get the leadership role, you know what you have to do. Go OUT there and show her what you're made of if she sees you working your ass off and getting the result she'll lose her only leg to stand on and will listen." I had to catch my breath a bit and waited. He looked panicked still but he had stopped pacing and was now nodding in afferent.

"Yes, I can do that I'll show her what a Lark can do she falls in with the pack soon enough I just need to prove myself alfa. Thanks, dude I needed that"

"No prob man, we need to stick together when people like her are still in charge.' I turned myself green to accentuate my point and he paled, he stuttered out about how I knew and I just said.

"Don't worry I just have a way of guessing these things and don't worry I won't tell anyone but I do think you should, but no rush dude now come on wake up ya partner and let's meet the others for breakfast." He calmed and agreed, he got the sleepy bug off and we met up with everyone else on the way to the cafeteria.

After a particular awkward breakfast with Weiss glaring, Pyrrha stressed out, Jaune still pissed, Ruby concerned, Blake and Ren making goo-goo eyes at each other, we excited to class. Oobleck's class is pretty much the same with the college styled classroom and the majority of cranial effort going to trying to understand the professor rather than the syllabus we were meant to be going over. Peaches intro to med class, that besides me no one in the group was attending, was weird with the teacher gone on the first day. The next two classes I shared with the general group and they were Goodwiches Combat class and Port's Grim bio class. No combat actually happened the class today because she was going over all the relevant details for the class I found it quite hard to pay attention when Nora was talking to Yang with me unfortunately in between.

The real treat of the day was Port's biology class, dear god it was magnificent I thought my bullshit was adequate, I laugh at the pathetic excuse I was but merely an hour ago for thinking so astronomically false. He spun verbiage like it was Athena's weaving station. The deep resonance of his voice could make mountains melt in awe. The way his words flowed stronger than the Amazon river. The way he could make the smallest pile of grained sand seem like an unconquerable spire of stone that scraped the firmament of existence was more a work of art than any feeble splattering of pigments that the renaissance ever flung onto the wall. He could make a trip to the store for spinach seem like a perilous journey across a deserted asphalt continent pursued by roaming goat rapists out to steal the seed of life. He regaled us with a tale of how he traveled across the entirety of Rementant wearing nothing but fishing string and the pelts of his fallen enemies on a noble journey to deliver the elixir of everlasting life onto a small village girl who was covered in the most painful case of grim pox to have existed in the history of the universe. Along the way he stumbled on the lost kingdom of Femitailia were he was feed mountains of grapes and drank ocean of wine all the while being tended on hand and foot by scantily clad ninja maids that upon discovery of his intention to leave forced into a kingdom-wide orgy of which he could only escape once every single female in the land was completely knocked out in pleaser. Afterwards he stumbled about a herd of colossus that ran in complete terror at his shadow except for the most fearsome colossus to ever exist, of which he tamed and rode into the sunset where he discovered the village of the girl being attacked by an army of scantily clad half grim women of which he also defeated with his twenty-six inch long chorizo. I was later able to gather that the truth was that he went out for chicken noodle soup for his daughter when she had the flu and was petitioned by a transexual prostitute. But just by being in his presence for so long made my lying skill jump fifteen levels. It was truly a pleasure to be taught by such a master of the art.

The day seemed to go down somewhat when my team and I met back up and Cardin made an off-color joke about faunas and I snarled at him and thus an argument grew. I wouldn't say we fought because it turned out to be more of an heated talking session about strongly held belief and what was and wasn't appropriate to joke about, or to be more realistic we fought without screaming for five minutes before agreeing not to do what we just did ever again and walking away in a huff with Nora and Jaune trying in vain to peace keep. I maintained my anger for a period of time longer than what was strictly necessary, so thus I began a long walk around the dilapidated Beacon gardens, a place on campus that was initially meant as a community garden for fresh produce for the cafeteria but had fallen into disarray due to lack of interest. I would later upon reflection determine that the gardens would be a good place to invest time into as I would be able to cultivate ingredients or other plant-based machinations without interference, but for the present, I was still angry, a cooler angry than before but nonetheless peeved.

In my angry strut I bumped into Velvet, and by that I mean I accidentally walked into her and made her fall on her, perfectly shaped, derriere. I turned purple in embracement and went to help her up and we struck a conversation.

"So what has you in a hurry," She asked in her soft cadency trying her best to engage normally.

"Nothing just Cardin being dumb", insert awkward silence, "soooo how was your day."

"Pretty good, but the teachers jumped right into today since we're older."

"Ahh," I paused for a moment debating how to continue."Did peach not show up for you either?"'

"Ohh, don't worry about that she's never sewn up for any class it's not just yours."

"That's good to know, so what your schedule like."

We continued chatting for a while just getting to know each other a bit better. Apparently, she really likes honey, she's an only child, she hates carrots, she holds the school's record for long jump, she meet Coco in the forest when she accidentally shot off her hat thinking it was a Grim. I laughed at that and I told her the impalement story, and she offered to look at it since she was actually pursuing a field medics license. We just kept talking for so long that when the bell rang for dinner surveys we agreed to exchange numbers, I don't want to get hopeful but I was picking up a bit of chemistry or I was completely misunderstanding her signals which is equally likely.

I met back up with my team tempers had cooled and egos healed in the two-hour difference and we were back to making jokes and getting to know each other more. After dinner team, JUNC went to check out the activity room and discovered that Cardin is the master of racing games but completely sucks at fighting games. Jaune couldn't even get passed level one of Mega Flesh Girl. Nora excused herself a bit early to say high to Ren and after about another fifteen minutes we were kicked out by some third years and decided to go back to the room.

Only to walk in on a topless Nora changing into her nightwear. I blushed and looked away Jaune was in shock and Cardin started stammering apologies, I thought we were dead until she said.

"What's up with you guys, you look like you just saw a ghost." I didn't trust my voice at the moment, as my soul was being gazed into by some, well how to put this politely, nipple who would be very grateful for a warm jacket. I motioned at her chest and it seemed to click with her.

"What you guys are worked up over this don't worry it was an accident I don't care." She said as she finished putting on her shirt.

We took her word for it and tried to get back to normal and eventually we all agreed to only change in the bathroom unless we all agreed to change in the room. It went unanimously but at the end, Cardin's cheeks were still dusted red and I was more than happy to point that out. I was contempt to leave it there except Nora decided to show she had a mischievous side as well and said.

"Yeesh if you get so worked up over that little bit I can't wait to see your face when you see the rest."

That caused Cardin to faint and the remaining members of the room to have to _adjust themselves._ Jaune looked like he was going through war flashbacks. Nora laughed smugly at that and I chose to ignore it for fear of goeding her on further, even if I was tempted to. After that mess, we all went to sleep. The last moments of the day consisted of me finding that the day had netted me two ints up, and thinking about a certain perfect behind.

The rest of the week followed the same basic formula as today only with a few extras. I and Velvet kept in touch as we talked fairly frequently each of us learning a bit more about each other than we did. It was nice I may have started getting a bit of a lump in my throat around her but hey maybe it's a coinkidink. The sky was working his ass off to be a great leader if he wasn't writing great speeches but he was organizing team training, and if he wasn't doing that he was hanging out with what I have started calling the order more or less because sounds cooler than the group. The Order consisting of Teams JUNC, RBLY, and the remainder of team LSTN. Basically, he was making more of an effort the Weiss; and I am just waiting for her to snap and blow up. Speaking of Weiss she has cooled it on the Faunas talk, but I think that's more to deal with me and Jaune glaring at her every time she makes a racist joke. Cardin, is less of an ass than you'd think, yeah he's racist but that's him more parroting his brother than him being him, and when he's not being racist he can actually be a pretty cool dude and I like to think that my presence is making him doubt some of his opinions. Ren and Blake kept making goo-goo eyes at each other and I swear I say Ren hand back Blake's copy of Ninja's of Love, I gave her the good old eye smirk and she blushed. I swear one of these days Pyrrha is going to have a stress aneurysm. Jaune is still doing his goofy white night thing but that's why we love him, or at least that what I think Ruby is thinking. Yang has officially inducted me and Cardin into her fire and flame club. Nora is still just being a social golden retriever, except towards Blake, and has even managed to get Port to tell her some of his more impressive stories. I have just been having a blast, this is what I thought the school would be like all those years in the bed would be like only with more explosions and evil monsters.

Besides the order's social lives, we have just started getting into the swing of school. Oobleck's class has officially become my least favorite class, for no other reason that he speaks like he's on a timer and he won't repeat anything, but I found that using a tape recorder and slowing it down is the best course of action with his class. Doing so has increased my int by three so it wasn't all bad. Ports class has just been a joy especial since I got to kill the Boar Boast, Port complimented me on my flair and efficient style but had to dock me points for accidentally blinding half the class with the flash grenades of Candlelight, he did so under protest. The peak of the week came on Wednesday when Goodwich let us start sparing.

I was chosen for the first spar, as per the rules of fanfiction. My opponent was Russel Thrush the final member of team LSTN. The rogue held two wickedly sharp daggers with dust cartridges that he can use to temporarily add effects like my fire enchantment only temporary and more varied. A quick observation of him revealed that his dex was almost on par with Blake's and had good wis and str but was weaker than her in the rest his stats. He also relies on his semblance to much or at least that's what the weakness section of observe said, my observe is still too weak to know semblances. Also apparently he has a crush on both Sky and Pyrrha and he's really confused about that. He was wearing his shoulder armor, loose shirt, and pants, his mohawk standing tall. He keeps extreme dust cartridges hidden in his mohawk, I find that hilarious.

Since he relies on dodging rather tanking that means that restricting his movement is my best course of action, Fiber flux to loosen his already baggy clothes might help and would get me some exp on that front, so that's step one. He'll either charge or apply some dust coatings, I would think that we would go for no dust right of the bat if he didn't know my loud out, but he saw the video just the same as everyone else and knows that I'm a long distance elemental fighter. I can drop a bunch of water golems or oil spew the ground. Water golems could stick him in one place, but spew I could use to set up a heavy fire attack. I don't want to go overboard so water golems its. After that dark palm until he goes down.

I raised my staff as he held his daggers aloft, each of primed for that quit buzzer, our muscles tense, our eyes locked, our thoughts stood still, our … the wait was that the buzzer oh crap act fast you useless dumbass. He doesn't insult me you dumb ass hole. I am a you-you ignoramus, just act already. With that confusing conversation done I pulled my mana on his clothes, I saw them untangle slightly. I open my inventory and call upon several Water-golem and throw them. He dodges the first two but ends up with the other three on his legs making them stick together, the two that missed round back around and strike him in on the feet so he's anchored but his arms are free and I can't reappropriate the golems for fear of him getting free, which is possible from him hacking at my poor innocent golems. So here I come a dark aura wrapping around both my palms. The left is fired as I approach him and it strikes him in the face doing only about ten percent damage on his aura. The right strikes on his forearm as I finally reach him, it makes him recoil slightly.

He twists and swings his dagger in an arc around I jump back thinking that I would dodge it. I was confident enough to put up a counterattack, right up until the point that a frozen arc of ice following the swing puts me on my ass. It seemed I was down less than two hundred hp so I can still win. He focuses on killing the golem while I pull back and start mixing poison breath mana and fire breath mana, trying to get some ignitable gas that I could light once I put a bit more distance away, but I was instead greeted with a thick, sooty haze that seemed to rise and stay put, it tasted nasty, like burnt meat. When I tried to follow up with a Dark Palm but it just seemed to be snuffed out by the smoke. I was tempted to peak at the screen to see what happen but I had to focus as Russell had just escaped the golems and dashed to what he thought was me but ended up leaving the cloud a good ten feet away he seemed surprised so I capitalized and called up Genbu's ebony Glacier to, well there is no nice way of saying this, I encased his daggers completely in black ice and then proceed to kick him in the nards with a black ice covered foot. He doubled over in complete and utter pain, but I'll give him this, he tried to get up after the first second of pain so as to keep fighting. He swung his sill trapped dagger at my knee and I felt it give out. From my periphery, I could see that had a good three hundred hp and a dex debuff for an hour. We were both on the ground so I decided to say fuck it and forced as much mana into a dark palm spell and went for the throat. The put him into the red just as he struck me one last time in the side of the head with the still black covered dagger, which was now partially red.

"Enough, the fight is over get up you two," the witch said as we picked each other up, each of us making sure not to fall over. That hit to the knee and that last headshot disoriented me and Russell was still bowing his legs a bit from the crotch shot. She began with Russel by saying.

"Mr. Thrush, you ran into the situation with no definitive plan, and allowed yourself to be restricted in your actions by your opponent, you let him dictate the rhythm of the fight and let your weapons be compromised. You also lost track of your opponent at a critical moment," Russell looked down in shame his cheeks dusted with embarrassment. "However" She continued.

"You showed exceptional adaptive qualities, you didn't let up with you pressure your quick reflexes and precise timing allowed you out of some tough spots and got yourself free again. You kept on the pressure and even used a weapon you would only think to use for cutting as a surprisingly fine blueguen," I shot him a smile in congratulations.

"Mr. Forman, you used nearly exclusively movies that were meant to trap and disorient your opponent and with the singular damage focused move being in close range the place I suspect you to suffer from the most. You could have more efficiently completed your foe once he was trapped at a distance but instead you got close and suffered each hit because of it. I don't know if your lack of fire or oil was due to cost or lack of resources but it caused you to have to rely on the weaker aspect of your style. Also, your use of ice completely backfired on you when your opponent learned to utilize also it anchored you down after the initial kick," she glared at me in and then said.

"But you did know how to play to your strengths, you restricted your opponent's movements obscured his vision, attempted to disable his weapons, all things that would have won you the match sooner if your opponent didn't know how to counter each, your wide variety of skill and dust use lends itself a dangerous potential if you learn to use it in a more offensive way form the proper distance."

She was right and I knew it, I changed my approach every time something didn't and thus didn't think of ways alter, my strategy to finish him instead I switch and stitched and didn't consider all my possibilities. I could have used my fire but that could have been counted with his ice dust. I should have gone for the feet with ice while he was in the smoke. I Could have flash bombed him. I could of

"Mr. Foreman your bleeding," Goodwitch said in a fashion of voice that promised me no pain, but that I would be asking for pain instead of what she thought of.

I put my hand to my temple to feel where Russell had hit me the last time. The wound felt wide and it was slick like oil. My hand felt warm and wet as I pulled the now crimson appendage away from my skull. I checked my status page quickly only to discover I still had about sixty-three percent of my health so I knew I needed healing soon but nothing that was serious. Mrs. Good Witch continued in that disapproving tone that I swear was the same as the head nurse at my hospital when she was reprimanding new nurses.

"Mr. Forman may I inquire as to why your aura hasn't yet activated to heal your wound," her eyes narrowing into a smoldering glare of disapproval.

I couldn't help but feel like I was still a small cripple into stiff sheets and robes that were too drafty being reprimanded by my nurse as to why I wasn't taking my antibiotics, as I replied.

"Well um well that's because my area hasn't been awakened yet," I finished in a small nervous tone that didn't seem capable of looking into the disapproving emerald orbs of an extremely exasperated teacher. The room seemed to drained of sound as the students fell into an uncomfortable silence as Goodwitch began her calm even tirade against my stupidity.

"Mr. Foreman correct me if I am wrong, but as I am to understand you entered into the top nay any hunter school, having gone through initiation, application, testing, and general training with highly dangerous and might I add in most cases literally explosive weaponry and equipment"

"No that more or less covers it, ma'am," I finished looking every but Good Witch.

She pinched her nose in what I can only assume is an attempt to hold back hours upon hour of why I am a moronic excuse for sentient being and that my thought process would be more at home in a goldfish's gestational bacteria that in one of the most prodigious institutions in the world. As the tension in her face was replaced with disappointed acceptance she uttered.

"Report to the nurse to have your head bandaged and your aura awakened you can find the entirety of the class recorded on you scrolled classroom app once class has finished I expect you to watch it in its entirety tonight and give me an oral summary of at least three of your peers battles, now just get out."

I hightailed out of that room as quickly as I could and found my way into the nurse's office, which if I am to be completely honest was more like a full hospital ward, this was due to the only injuries sustained by students are ones that had already shattered their auras, up until now. I got all bandaged up and had my aura awaken, no flashy light show like Juane but for a brief moment, I could feel see a turquoise aurora with a strong scent of sage and peppermint. I felt good, not life-changing good but the good one feels when they have a really nice night of sleep and had a nice filling breakfast. The air was crisper, the color more vibrant, the sounds of the world were more focused. Curious as to why this change had occurred after my head injury I went over the screams I had ignored during class, and while I was Here I might as well use that Skyrim skill giver.

 **[Dark pal has leveled up to lvl 3]**

 **[Fiber flux has leveled up to lvl 2]**

 **[New sub-skill; smoke screen]**

 **[Smoke screen; lvl 2; A dense cloud of ash and soot is expelled from the mouth creating a hovering cloud of smoke that obscures sight, sound, and smell, as well as a slight draining, affect to the potency of magic that passes through it. The higher the level of the skill the more damping the scenes and magic is increased]**

 **[+ 2 vit for taking a beating and then keep going]**

 **[+3 wis for being able to take constructive criticism.]**

 **[+1 to crotch shot]**

 **[improved rep with; Students of Beacon]**

 **[New skill aura]**

 **[New meter ap; Aura points +1000 per level]**

 **[Aura; lvl 1/5; The expression of the soul in its physical form; From the beginnings before the fall of the gods and the rise of grim, when the first of humanity spoke in defiance of a god, they spoke the words 'We are here, and we will be till the sand runs out, we will be unbound' That persona lost their name to time but not their teaching for they learned and taught how to bring one's soul into the physical plane to be used as the catalyst of change against the trials of the world. For you now hold the seed of your soul in your hands. There are five aspects of the aura and through experience, each will unlocked and personalized. The five aspects are the shield, the spear, the individual, the confident, the awakened. Each of these aspects are their own sub-skill that must be trained before the next can be awakened]**

 **[sub skill; The shield; 1/5; The aegis against the stones, the atmosphere against the meteors, Often represented by the left hand the shield is the aspect of the aura devoted to defense. It revolves completely around defending the user's body from both consciously. Passively aura will reinforce skin and bone structure to a better absorb impacts, as well as making any armor or clothing the user is wearing more effective at taking damage. Actively the aura will concentrate around the area in which the impact will occur and will create a spiritual barrier which can block or deflect physical attacks such as weapons, or bullets.]**

Honestly, these things weren't as big a surprise as they should have been since Jaune sort of spoiled them for me but I still thought that they would be very helpful. I didn't really understand the philosophical aspect to the skill but I knew two things: It would keep me from being pumbled to much and it was the first step to me gaining my semblance, so I was ok with it. The stat increases were appreciated. I cringed at the crotch shot up promised to buy Russel an apology gift, amby hair gel, Nah he probably has his own, food decent food. The rep increase was unexpected and I didn't really understand it but eh I'll just ask the Order at lunch. I felt like I was forgetting something, oh right it was probably that Skyrim skill giver so I might as well use it now. I pulled the small box out of my inventory, its cover a glorious recreation of the elder scrolls logo carved in tarnished iron. I poured some mana into the box and watched as it dissolves into shards of light that proceed to enter me.

 **[New spell/skill; summon Arvak]**

 **[This conjuration spell allows one to call upon the undead steed Arvak. This spell cost 200 mp. Arvak will act as any horse from its native dimension. Arvak can be resummoned upon death but one must wait at least twenty-four hours to do so. At higher levels, Arvak will have more health and will be able to attack and follow more complex commands. Speeds will also increase with level. The spectral fire will not do damage t rider but will do damage to others who tough it. Saddle included]**

Bloody fucking hell, this is fucking awesome, oh I can just imagine it now riding my demonic skeleton horse up near vertical ledges at speeds that are close to sixty mph. Oh, I will be the talk of the town. Oh, this means I can get skill from other series, oh man I am going to love this. I love my life, I need to go show off. I mean calmly show Jaune, to rub his fat nose in how awesome my horse is. Fuck yeah.

I instead of barging into his next class, went about my day, still baffled by the lack of Professor Peach. As I entered the lunch hall I noticed something quite queer, and I don't mean the lesbian couple that seemed to have popped up while I was gone, yes I do mean Blake and Ren. They just don't realize it yet. What I mean is that I seem to be getting more stare and looks than before, I checked m coloring so I know that isn't the reason. I was quite perturbed by the time I got to the two tables pushed together that the Order occupied. Feeling tired of the silence the lunch room had acquired I turned to the general space of the tables and said.

"Ok, what did I do this time to make me into the roadside attraction."

Jaune was about to answer with sensible and respectable answers that would have settled the issue without problems but Yang decided that her verbiage was the most appropriate with her unique flair of speech by pronouncing to the heavens and all.

"Dude, you had the nuts to come to a hunter schools with no aura, that's like walking into a fire wearing vaseline," she said in a voice that would have shattered the windows if not for the fact they had been greatly reinforced so as to hold up to the scrutiny of the famous Beacon food fights. I retorted by saying

"Yang you mean gasoline, vaseline is a cold medicine, it is no more flammable than any other gel-based lubricant, and why is a lack of aura so scandalous.'

"Because most of us have had our auras for about ten years before applying for a beginning hunter schools let along a post-secondary, just in the last week you fought against eldritch abominations, my puns, and I guy with knives sharp enough to cut through steel and you think any of us would have let you if we had known you had no protection," Yang concluded, as I was to retort Pyrrha spoke up and said.

"Poor Russel was beside himself all day when he learned that he had actually hurt you."

I sighed they were right I shouldn't have gone into this place without at least the basics and whether I like it or not my aura was one of the basics.

"I understand and I am sorry I didn't mean to put you guys in a precarious position, don't worry I got this whole aura thing all sorted out I'll go apologise to Russell right now.'

A least I knew why I got that rep up, every thought I was badass enough to go up against a tyrant class grim with nothing but my grits and attitude instead of thinking that I was so dumb as to not have awakened it on accident.

I stepped up to Russell who was still in the lunch line and gave him a sensual apology along with paying for his lunch, as it was the least I could do.

If anything at least I know I have people I can count on to have my back against most anything, including my own stupidity.

I hate writer's block.

I am thankful for everyone who has read the story and put up with my lack of motivation don't worry I'll make sure the next chapter doesn't take as long.

If you have any suggestions for skills, perks, skill givers, or other such additions to the story feel free to leave a comment or pm.


End file.
